<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【XFF】MJ與阿喵(BE) by Anstrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796282">【XFF】MJ與阿喵(BE)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid'>Anstrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MJ與喵 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>C-Pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 互攻, 人變貓(不一定), 舊文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MJ與喵 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033611</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【XFF】MJ與阿喵(BE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>這是從一巴掌引起的。</p><p>正確來說，這是從他眼眸中對那一巴掌流露的漠視而引起的。</p><p> </p><p>「啪!」臉龐熱騰騰的被烙上恥辱的五指印，方大同呆了幾秒，任女人肆無忌憚的摑了一記響亮耳光。指尖連著的閃礸水晶假甲尖銳的拉出了幾絲血痕。</p><p>假甲片上的閃石掉了幾顆，滾在黑色踢恤上像他沒來得及流的淚滴，跌落。</p><p> </p><p>站在女人身後的蕭敬騰皺眉，抓起她再度舉起的手，煩躁的叫喊她的名字，說「不要打人。」</p><p>女人被箝制後情緒更激動，歇斯底里的尖喊刺穿耳膜。</p><p>「為什麼我不能打他，我早該打他了!!這個變態每天來你家一坐就是十多個小時，每次都緊盯著我們不放，那麼陰森的眼神害得我精神失常。」</p><p>「方大同!!我告訴你，你跟敬騰已經分了!!分了三年了，滾回你的狗窩吧，再待下去他也不是你的!」</p><p> </p><p>方大同沈默如斯的看著臉龐漲紅的女人，事不關己的靜靜看著，那冷靜的表情像他其實不存在這對情侶面前，或是身處另個宇宙，似在看一幕電視片段。對他來說，每次的劇情也是大同小異，女主角面目模糊的對著自己狂吼亂叫，到後來哭哭啼啼像個瘋婆子。敬騰的女友換了幾次，仍是沈悶又平鋪直敘的輪迴。</p><p>他不知道自己犯了什麼錯，他只是用敬騰給他的鑰匙，上來看看心愛的男人而已。而且他許諾過，這個家永遠歡迎他。即使他倆不是情侶關係。即使敬騰的女友換過一個又一個，仍然奪不走他待在敬騰身邊守護的權利。</p><p> </p><p>「你待下去有什麼用，你要看著我們做愛嗎!?嗄!你想看嗎!?」</p><p>女人掙脫不開蕭敬騰的鐵臂，狂扭著身軀，張牙舞爪如一只雌獅，口不擇言。</p><p> </p><p>方大同溫文爾雅的微笑，向著女人淡淡然的說「如果你們要做愛，我也不會防礙你們。」</p><p> </p><p>女人怒吼，抄起桌面的杯子、文件夾向他扔去，灑得一身狼狽「瘋子，你這個瘋子!!」</p><p>蕭敬騰把她的手輕柔的扳下，在耳邊輕聲細哄「妳先回家好不好，我再找妳，我保證會解決的。」</p><p> </p><p>女人憤怒的側起臉，哀怨的說「你三個月前也說會解決。」</p><p>她有直覺，這兩個男人會糾纏到天荒地老，而自己再受不了那雙陰冷而深遂的目光了。那個靜得像木偶的男人常盯得她背脊發寒，食不下嚥。</p><p>誰跟男友談戀愛，會連續幾個月被一個據稱是前任的陌生男人監視的?</p><p>她知道前幾任的女友也是因這問題而離開敬騰的，而她不要當下一個。</p><p>「這次真的會說清楚的。乖，別生氣，回家等我電話。」</p><p>女人來回看著他倆，心中一陣沈鬱的悶氣不得釋放，「你最好把他攆出去，不然不要找我!」</p><p>她掩住被淚弄花了妝的臉，向門外奔去。高跟鞋咯咯咯咯的撃地聲，讓坐在沙發上的男人微皺起一雙秀氣的眉。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰嘆口氣。看向坐在沙發上不動如山的舊情人。「大同，把你的鑰匙給我。」</p><p>方大同驚訝的抬頭，深深凝視他，然後搖搖頭，抿起唇。</p><p>「你聽到了，把你的鑰匙還給我。」</p><p> </p><p>指尖深插在柔軟的沙發皮革中，方大同渾身顫抖，垂下頭，「我被你的女人摑傷了。」</p><p>蕭敬騰望天深呼吸，再把空氣一次吐出來鎮靜情緒「我知道。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同把每隔幾秒就抽痛的臉深埋在掌中，「我受傷了，你就不能好好看我嗎。」</p><p>「你回家吧。大同，我什麼也不能給你。」</p><p>他真的有好好看大同，好好愛他，而且他們是因了解而和平分開的，他不知道大同為什麼要用軟性報復造成他這樣大的困擾。他不欠他什麼。</p><p>「你快離開，我會找人換鎖的。」</p><p>他不想這樣做，但方大同對自己的獨佔慾強得恐怖的地步，從一開始每天探班、送外賣飯盒，到最後竟花幾小時坐在客廳中不言不語也不吃不睡，猶如活生生的人形雕像。女朋友每次來家中，他總盯得像仇人般毫不放鬆。女友都心底發毛，即使多愛他最後仍是不得不離開。</p><p> </p><p>方大同用指尖按緊兩邊額角，睫毛在顫，灑下細碎的陰影「你在擔心什麼。你們可以當我不存在，即使做愛我也可以裝看不見。」</p><p>「不是這樣的，為什麼你就是不明白。你在我家中已經是困擾。」</p><p>蕭敬騰胸膛急劇起伏，無奈至極。</p><p> </p><p>方大同緊咬著下唇到滲血的地步，留下深刻的齒痕，臉上的神經瞬間抽得更痛了。世界忽然天旋地轉，好昏好暈，眼前忽然陷入一片白灰色，他在襯衣的口袋掏找藥罐，倒出來胡亂吞了兩顆。他記得醫生說，頭昏要躺下來深呼吸數數，直到心跳平靜下來，世界變回彩色為止，不然會引發很可怕的後果的。「借我床…我要躺…」</p><p>他的雙手震得拿不起任何東西，只能痛苦的抱著劇痛的頭，彎曲成球狀。醫生說了什麼…頭痛得什麼也記不起來了。「敬騰…」</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰被他抽搐的身軀和發白的臉色嚇一跳，奔過去扶住他「你不舒服嗎?怎麼了?」</p><p>「我想躺在床上…」方大同額邊佈滿細汗，眼角泛紅。「我想…」</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰靜了幾秒，驀地揮開那指骨隆出的大手，銳利的眼箭向他射去，冷冷的說</p><p>「這又是你的新技倆，對不對!?」</p><p>方大同的驚愕逸於言表，啞口無言，頭痛欲裂，著急的說「我真的…頭痛…」</p><p>「你上次也是說頭昏要躺上床休息，結果卻死賴著不走。」</p><p>「我這次真的…痛…你信我…」</p><p>「方大同，我很累了，放過我也放過你自己吧。」</p><p>蕭敬騰揪高他的肩膀，義正詞嚴對著他泛濕的眼眸，逐字冷硬的蹦出來。</p><p> </p><p>方大同眨幾下眼晴，看著所愛的男人一臉悲慟，心臟像被人用大鎚狠狠的擊打著，迸裂出汨汨血液，嘴唇掀幾下沒有聲音。最後聽到自己說</p><p>「我走了，我走了，不會再打擾你的。」</p><p> </p><p>他掙起身子搖搖晃晃的向外走去，好幾次踉蹌，快要摔倒時卻穩住繼續向前行。</p><p>扭開門把，挨著牆壁辛苦的向電梯走去。他從電梯大堂的鏡子看到腦袋開始生出裂痕，而裂口愈來愈大，腦子的血肉和神經在頭殼中跳動，紋路很迂迴。保安在看到自己時，咧開一口銳尖的牙齒，嘴角一直分岔到耳朵。他開始看到幻覺了。</p><p>醫生說了什麼，他記不起來。臉龐的傷口被裡面的綠色蟲子愈扒愈大，不竭的血液從那兒奔流而下弄髒了衣服，好痛，痛得什麼也思考不了。</p><p> </p><p>好不容易走到大街馬路旁，要招計程車回家休息時，他看到了一只可愛又漂亮，毛色白中摻灰的貓咪坐在路中央，無辜的眼波流轉，好像不知道自己身處車水馬龍中，還是仰起小臉專注的瞇起眼眸凝視他。</p><p>方大同不假思索的奔向大馬路，想要救起在車群呼嘯中的小貓，結果被司機們破口大罵，幾輛車差點撞上來，幸好來得及煞車。</p><p>他無法對小貓的安危視而不見，即使頭痛欲裂，還是堅持穿插在馬路間，要撈起小貓咪。</p><p>就在他終於伸長手把貓兒成功扣在懷中，要轉身奔回大街時，身後一輪私家車卻以高速奔馳撞上他的背部，把他連人帶貓撞飛，然後跌落路肩，身體不斷抽搐，口中流出鮮血。</p><p>途人的驚呼方大同完全聽不見，他的臉擦地刮出了一片血肉模糊，視野迷蒙之間見懷中的小貓仍是安然無恙的，鑽在頸窩前擔心的喵喵叫，他給了小貓一個安撫性的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>想著，敬騰最喜歡貓的啊，不知他會喜歡這只嗎?</p><p>眼前一黑便失去了所有意識。</p><p> </p><p>*                                 *                              *</p><p>方大同再醒來的時候，身體是很暖和的。</p><p>他用雙手揉開酸痛的雙眼，努力睜大眼眸。眼上的質感毛茸茸的，很是舒服。</p><p>為什麼會我的手會有柔軟的毛?他驚訝的盯著不屬於人類擁有的兩只小手掌，動了動，掌心那塊嫩肉連著四個指頭的圓厚肉墊一起收緊再攤開，完全照自己意識在動。令他不得不相信這兩只粉紅的貓掌是自己的。</p><p>然後他看向平坦的胸膛，發現一層美麗亮滑的白色毛髮披在身上，夾雜灰色的紋理，隨風輕柔的晃動，那埋在腰下的兩只幼小腿明顯也屬於自己，小巧的撐著水泥地，隨時蘊藏著跳躍的敏捷力。他伸出「手」沿著胸膛摸下去，果然舒服柔軟得叫人愛不釋手的貓毛手感。他跑到街邊的小水窪，俯下身子看鏡面反映自己的臉。內側粉紅的尖耳，巴掌大的臉上鑲著兩顆大大的、湛藍得像玻璃珠晶瑩的眼晴，微啡的濕潤小鼻，嘴巴的唇角自然向上翹起，兩邊微勾形成了三個尖尖的弧度。</p><p>這、這樣子不是剛才自己救的貓咪嗎??</p><p>他嘗試發聲，結果出來的是嬌滴滴的「喵~~~」音，讓他腦袋空白了幾秒。</p><p>無論說什麼都只是能發出不同音階的喵音，根本說不出人話。</p><p>方大同用兩只貓掌掩住大張的嘴，不敢置信自己竟然從人類硬生生的變了貓。他的靈魂不是被車子撞飛了然後進入了貓咪的身軀吧??這是電視劇才會出現的情節吧?</p><p> </p><p>衣服呢??方大同轉頭尋找，驚見自己的踢恤牛仔褲在不遠的角落形成一團。</p><p>他轉身跑去，懊悔的發現自己這小小的貓咪軀體根本穿不入衣服了，而且小動物也根本不需要衣服。現在該怎麼辦!?</p><p>完全理不出一絲頭緒的方大同蹲坐在街邊，看著車水馬龍，撓撓貓耳，心煩意亂。</p><p>待著待著，拿著菜籃的嬸嬸忽然一臉詭異的迎上來看著自己，方大同害怕的退後了一步。</p><p>後來，更多人走來以自己為圓心圍了幾層，陌生的眼神蘊集了很多情緒，最多的是同情和憐憫，急著求助的方大同想開口說話，卻只能發出尖銳的貓叫。</p><p>「喵~~~喵~~~」</p><p> </p><p>「真可憐啊…」</p><p>「怎會坐在這裡…」等等聲音始起彼落。</p><p> </p><p>方大同壓下眉眼，愈來愈心灰。</p><p>心灰意冷之際，他竟看到熟悉的男人忽略了幾層人群向另個方向走去。</p><p>心跳呯呯跳得非常快。他仰起小臉，不斷「喵喵喵喵~」叫，叫到後來不知自己在說什麼，心中只留住男人的腳步，叫著敬騰、敬騰!!「喵喵、喵喵!」</p><p>一聲聲叫喚被轉譯成貓咪的呼喊，他奮力推開人群的腳卻沒有力氣，只從隙縫中拼命大叫。</p><p>蕭敬騰好像聽到他心中的叫喚，轉身疑惑的看向他的方向。方大同更急了，用貓掌急忙撥開彷如羅馬巨柱的腳，硬要鑽出去，人群驚呼閃開，終於讓出了一個位置。</p><p>好不容易鑽出去了。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰看向眼前的方大同。</p><p>「………」瞬間失去了言語能力，雙眼陡地睜得眼角也快裂了，嘴唇微抖。</p><p> </p><p>「喵喵、喵喵!」覆著厚動的踢恤，方大同以貓咪的身軀顫抖的直立起來，兩只手掌向上扒啊扒。</p><p>拉著蕭敬騰的褲管不肯放開，驚慌的張大喉嚨叫，雙眼濕得快滴出水來。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰見他張開雙手揮來揮去，向自己拼命散發求救的訊息。</p><p>吞下了津液，終於深吸口氣，伸出雙手牢牢的抱住他揪起來，攬在懷中。</p><p>方大同把頭緊挨在他的頸窩中，舒服的尋找個最合適的位置，放鬆身子安下心來，被抱著回到幾小時前才被趕離的蕭家。</p><p>*                             *                        *</p><p>方大同敢說自己從未被男人如此輕柔的抱過，他猶如易碎的玻璃雕塑般被深摟在懷中，身上披著為了替他禦寒而披上的大衣。被小心呵護的感覺非常好，老實說，是太好了。他戰戰兢兢的伸出兩只柔軟的貓掌，試探性的按在敬騰的肩膀上。</p><p>蕭敬騰疑惑的看了幾秒，復又專注於眼前的路，一步一腳印，小心翼翼的把他帶回家裡去。</p><p>方大同微噘的嘴角勾得更高，埋在頸窩上偷偷笑。分手後，他的手無論多想觸碰蕭敬騰，卻永遠沒有勇氣伸出去，怕被他厭惡的揮開。現在變了可愛的小貓，這種舉動也變成可接受的撒嬌了。</p><p> </p><p>如果我是貓，他是不是永遠不會躲開我的手。</p><p>方大同為了自己的不爭氣而鼻酸，又在酸中嚐到一絲久違的甜。</p><p> </p><p>方大同目測自己是只幾個月大的貓兒，應該不會很重才對，但蕭敬騰卻抱得氣喘呼呼的，有點吃力。嗅到因辛苦而流出的汗水味兒，他立時就痛心了，想掙開懷抱跳在地上，自己走回去。</p><p>他用力掙，怎知男人卻不肯放手，摟得非常緊，艱辛的皺起眉，冷汗從眉心滑下，看向懷中的他溫柔的撐起笑容，「怎麼了?別怕，我在帶你回家哦。」</p><p>方大同喉嚨哽了個果核，回望澄清得如明湖的一雙眸子，想點頭卻又驚覺這是人類才會有的動作，立即乖巧的喵了一聲作回應。</p><p>那句「我帶你回家」在心中迴盪很久、很久不散。</p><p> </p><p>他記得，他們在一起共渡的首個新年，敬騰在電話中那麼結巴卻又堅定的說要帶自己回萬華老家，把他介紹給家人認識，牽著他的手跨過所有世俗眼光。可是分手後，一個比一個漂亮、有學識、比自己更配襯的女孩出現了。讓他不禁想，不是他們攜手衝不開世俗，而是敬騰甩開自己的手跳回去了吧。可是，每次看到美麗得嚇人的瞳孔，他又不忍心如此誣蔑這個單純的男人。他知道敬騰絕對不是這樣的。每次望進那雙美眸，他就更堅定了信念。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰回到家門前，困難的掏出鎖匙。</p><p>他為了減輕負擔從溫暖的懷中依依不捨的多蹭了幾下，一蹦靈巧的跳到地上，四肢著地，手腳並用的向前行走。</p><p>剛開始，他發現自己不是很習慣這摸式，後來多試了幾下，原來四肢行走比兩腳走路要快捷多了，而且不太會累，所以他手腳並用的鑽入了蕭敬騰的家中。</p><p> </p><p>甫用貓步跨過門檻，屋內兩只貓咪就好像嗅到了熟悉的味兒，向自己疾馳而來。</p><p>方大同害怕的向後退幾步，捲在蕭敬騰的褲管旁，尋求庇護，虛弱的喵喵細叫。敬騰擔心的看著自己的愛貓飛奔而至，安慰的拍撫他的頭，說「沒事，牠們會歡迎你的。」</p><p> </p><p>果然，早跟自己很熟稔的東區與北灰嗅出了熟人的氣味，愛嬌的衝到自己的四肢旁邊不斷繞圈圈，興奮的叫著，不時用貓掌拍自己的身軀以示友好。方大同也學著牠們的動作，用很小只的貓掌回拍幾下。</p><p> </p><p>{大同、大同，你怎麼變得跟我們一樣了?}</p><p> </p><p>方大同原來很圓的雙目瞪得更大，聽著北灰優雅得猶如淑女的輕聲問到，一臉好奇的望向自己。</p><p>東區此時蹦過來，活躍得過份，一直不停跑跳</p><p>{大同!你變得比我跟姐姐更小只!好可愛哦，眼珠很藍很美麗，你不會變回去了嗎?}</p><p> </p><p>方大同被自己聽得懂貓咪說話這件事震撼到，臉容跟四肢僵硬了幾秒。</p><p>回心一想，這也是正常的，自己變成貓了，當然聽得懂貓的說話呀。</p><p>於是他放鬆了身體，學著北灰捲成一圈，舒服的放軟身軀。</p><p>但他不懂得說貓的語言，試試看好了。</p><p> </p><p>{我也不知道，剛才救了一只貓咪，被車撞倒醒過來就變這樣了。}</p><p>回答時用的是人類的語言邏輯，說出來全譯成了貓語，他看兩只貓聽得很明白的樣子，非常方便。</p><p> </p><p>此時，蕭敬騰捧著裝好貓糧的盆子回來，看著方大同跟貓咪投契的喵喵聊起來了。</p><p>他把食物放在地上，引得兩只貓咪起飛奔而至。</p><p> </p><p>{大同、你也要吃嗎，你餓不餓?}</p><p>北灰轉頭問猶豫不決的他。不愧是老大姐，還照顧到客人的膳食問題。</p><p>方大同想想，他現在變成貓了，當然要吃貓糧，所以他懷著不安的心情踱過去，正想用鼻子嗅嗅那盆啡色的顆粒時，身子卻一輕，被大驚失色的蕭敬騰摟腰抱起來了。</p><p> </p><p>「你不能吃這個。」敬騰聲音中的驚訝讓方大同很想笑，然後自己就便抱上沙發。</p><p>敬騰轉身抽幾張面紙替他仔細抹走小鼻子流淌的鼻水，輕喃「鼻敏感啊你。」</p><p>方大同乖乖仰起臉任他抹好，心想變了貓還對貓毛敏感也太悽慘了吧。</p><p>然後蕭敬騰拿起桌上準備好的牛奶，倒在小碟子中，小心翼翼得近乎神經質的放他前面。</p><p>緊張的死盯監視著看他會不會喝。</p><p> </p><p>方大同這次嘴角真的勾起來了，雖然他不知道貓會不會笑。</p><p>可是他為著敬騰對貓咪的愛護和緊張而忍不下笑意。敬騰肯定是沒照顧過只有幾個月大的貓寶寶，所以如此忐忑不安吧。看他的臉都白了，嘴唇抿得那麼緊。</p><p> </p><p>於是方大同為了令他安下心來，慢慢的撐起身軀，走到牛奶盆面前，把小臉埋入去。</p><p>伸出粉色的小舌尖，慢條斯理的舔舐著淺淺的奶白液體，舔得很滋味的樣子。</p><p>蕭敬騰手中的牛奶盒突然墜地，方大同疑惑的看向他，只見他慌忙把盒子撿起來，衝到廚房扔掉，那個纖瘦的背影怎麼看都很有喜感。他舔了幾口又忍不住為逗趣的反應笑了。</p><p>他是一只會笑的小貓。</p><p> </p><p>「阿FI…我想問問大同的事…他剛才很頭痛…」</p><p>廚房傳來敬騰刻意壓下的說話聲，方大同抬起沾滿牛奶的臉，豎起耳朵聽清楚。</p><p>「對、然後他就衝出去了…」</p><p> </p><p>方大同在聽到自己名字的時候心花怒放。</p><p>他果然是關心我的，雖然口中說不想理我，其實暗中向阿FI打探我的消息吧。</p><p> </p><p>甫想跳下沙發，從門縫中鑽入去偷聽，蕭敬騰卻掛線了，一臉愁容，很感傷的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>北灰從門縫鑽出來，雙眼興奮閃閃亮，向他肯定的說</p><p>{我聽到了，主人仍很擔心你，之前的女朋友他根本是為了向家人交代才嘗試交往的。}</p><p> </p><p>東區從書櫃躍下來，幫腔。</p><p>{主人多擔心你啊，現在你回來就好了，多待在他身邊哦。}</p><p> </p><p>因為方大同是一只會笑的小貓，所以他的嘴咧得大大的。</p><p>臉紅也沒人看得出來，垂下頭甜甜的笑著，不時用貓掌撥刮著牛奶盆子的邊沿。</p><p>「喵喵…喵喵…」</p><p>{我暫時會住下來的}</p><p> </p><p>方大同開始覺得，這樣子變成小貓留在敬騰身邊一輩子，其實也很不錯。</p><p>*                               *                            *</p><p>方大同不知為何胃口很好，很快的舔完了幾碟牛奶，學著東區用津液舔滿貓掌兜著圓圈把臉洗過一遍後，便伏在柔軟的沙發上不知不覺迷糊的睡去。</p><p>貓頭側向一邊挨在交疊的貓掌上，雙眼瞇緊，不夠幾分鐘就跌入夢鄉了。</p><p>夢中昏昏沈沈的聽到敬騰談了幾通電話，似很著急的追問自己離家後的去向以及頭痛病，心立時溶了大半，睡得更甜。</p><p> </p><p>再醒來時，眼前飄滿白霧，毛髮都被空氣中的濕潤弄得濕漉漉的貼服。</p><p>他皺起鼻子嗅嗅，是那種專屬沐浴露的芳香味兒。身後人溫柔的把自己攬起來，揪在懷中，另手伸入浴缸中試水溫，覺得溫度可以了才抽手，低下頭望直視他微笑「我們洗澡囉。」</p><p>方大同呆然的看他那燦爛得像哄小孩子的笑臉，不自覺想跟著勾起嘴角，覺得好幸福啊。</p><p>他記得敬騰替北灰及東區洗澡時，也是哄騙著說「我們」洗澡，像是說成大家一起洗便會減低貓咪的戒心似的，明明就是他在為貓兒服務啊。</p><p> </p><p>方大同噘起嘴角，愉悅的喵喵叫，很想快些跳入溫暖的水中享受。</p><p>雖然貓咪普遍也很怕水，可自己是人所以一點都不怕，這次一定會令敬騰覺得他很乖巧，會多疼他一點。</p><p>蕭敬騰先抓起自己小形的貓掌，給他探路似的輕點向水面「來囉，怕不怕?」</p><p>方大同剛想驕傲的搖頭表示不怕，又醒覺人類的動作不可多做，只好仰起貓臉亮晶晶的看向主人，用貓掌興奮的拍打他手臂，顯出躍躍欲試的樣子。</p><p>蕭敬騰呆滯幾秒神色複雜不知在想什麼，又被他拍回了魂，立即重新露出潔白的牙齒，笑著說</p><p>「不怕哦，你好厲害。」</p><p>「喵~~~」方大同的臉鑽在鎖骨上磨蹭幾次，雙掌在踢恤上扒啊扒，刮出竊竊卒卒的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰用雙手熟練的提起他兩側腋下，把他懸在浴缸邊。他的兩只掌心抵在濕滑的邊沿上，看向潾潾發光，似在蠕動的水面。</p><p>「喵嗚…」方大同從喉間逸出期待的微微叫喊，卻在看到浴缸的水快滿溢而出時，感到疑惑不已。</p><p>敬騰放太多水了，自己那麼小只，直接放下去肯定會滅頂的……</p><p> </p><p>下一秒，身體一輕，他的小小身軀驀地凌空掛在半空中，眼看自己將會被拋入這深遂的「池塘」中，腳尖離晃動、蒸氣騰騰的水平面愈來愈近……張牙舞爪的巨浪在陡然眼中化成幾個影子，又合成一頭水凝怪物，快要湧上來令他窒息了!!</p><p>「喵!~~~喵嗚!!」在腳趾碰到水面的剎那，方大同忽然被前所未有的驚慌攫獲，害怕的情緒灌滿心臟，什麼也顧不得了，只能跟著本能怒吼尖叫。</p><p>「喵!!喵!!!喵嗚!吼吼!!」一聲比一聲尖銳的貓叫劃破浴室的寧靜。</p><p>方大同腦袋一片空白，癲狂扭動，鋒利的爪子從柔軟的掌肉中不自覺撐出來，胡亂的抓來抓去，完全失掉理智，只知道要逃離這池水。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰嚇一跳，把陷入瘋狂的他摟緊，用全身的力量壓制反抗。</p><p>「別怕、不需要怕的!噓，不會把你丟下去的!」</p><p>懷中的方大同根本沒有把他的話聽進去，繼續歇斯底里的亂抓，手腳沒有目的地撐著，背脊曲起，毛髮都豎得亂糟糟了。「喵嗚…喵!」左掌用力一扒，竟然毫無預警的狠抓上了蕭敬騰的手背。</p><p>「嗯。」蕭敬騰吃痛的皺眉，哼一聲仍是沒有鬆手，牢牢把他箝制著，免他更激動。</p><p> </p><p>眼見蕭敬騰的手背被自己抓出幾道血痕，方大同立時呆滯了，停下了所有動作，死死的盯著滲出血絲的傷口，愧疚得眼睛泛紅。</p><p>「喵…」他不是故意弄傷敬騰的，只是不知道化了貓的自己原來跟普通貓咪一般怕水，一看到水就忍不住體內的驚恐而已。</p><p>「喵喵…」他軟弱的道歉，把「罪魁禍首」的雙掌收好揣在懷中交疊，戰戰兢兢的把臉龐靠過去，伸出小舌頭補償的舔著新傷口，希望平復他的痛楚。又抬起臉用快滴出水的眼波看他，請求原諒。</p><p>蕭敬騰呆看他的舌頭一下一下舐著新傷口把鮮紅舔走，立即明白了他的意圖，輕咳幾聲。</p><p>另手按在他濕淋淋的毛髮上，從頭拉向背脊，就如他安撫其他兩只貓咪的手法。</p><p>「我沒事、沒事，不用擔心。」</p><p>他輕柔的哄著，可是貓咪仍竭而不捨的繼續舔著，直至傷口停止流血為止。</p><p>「你怕洗澡嗎?」蕭敬騰獎勵的拍拍他的頭，然後把他揪高，直視雙眼問道。</p><p>方大同尷尬的被揪得直立起來，雙腳缺乏抓力的爬啊爬，眼神閃爍不定。他都不知道敬騰跟貓相處原來跟人無異，竟然會如此認真的詢問貓咪的意見，所以他不安的「喵喵」幾聲作回應。</p><p> </p><p>「不用怕的，我跟你一起洗。」</p><p>沈思了一會，蕭敬騰把他額前亂翹的幾撮毛髮撥好，雙手捧起他的臉，親切的說。</p><p>說罷把他放到浴室的磁磚地上，掛好逐件脫下的衣服。</p><p>方大同心跳奇快，只好在地上轉來轉去，一直繞圈子以揮發掉紛亂的情緒。</p><p> </p><p>敬騰說要跟我一起洗澡呀，我們以前交往時也只試過一兩次而已，一時間混亂靦腆害羞期待的情緒在心頭攪拌，讓他心煩意亂，幸好貓咪臉紅是看不出來的。「喵喵…」</p><p> </p><p>脫光光的蕭敬騰轉身把他整只抱起來，先跨一只腳進浴缸，再另一只。雙手牢實的摟抱著它，非常非常緩慢的坐下來，每次只向下壓一點點讓水平面漸覆蓋上肌膚，維持一定節奏。</p><p>一邊在他耳邊細哄著「不怕，看，我也不怕…很暖的…」</p><p>方大同仰高臉，抖著身子嘴唇不停開閤發出哀怨的喵喵叫，有了敬騰抱著自己進去，浴缸終於不似無底深潭般可怕了，男人龐大的體積迫得滿滿的水溢出不少。</p><p> </p><p>「如果你怕，就只看著我。」男人自然的親在他耳背上。</p><p>方大同渾身輕顫，紅潮瞬間漫延全身，血液都因這小動作而沸騰起來了。</p><p>他記得以前敬騰總愛有意無意的親吻自己敏感的耳背。</p><p>現在同樣的小動作做來仍令他劇烈顫慄。停、停!我在想什麼啊，他只是很自然的親吻新來的貓咪而已，並不是在親「方大同」。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰也好像疑惑自己無意間做了這親暱的小動作，停了幾秒，又搖搖頭，繼續嘗試引導顫抖的方大同淺坐於適溫的水中。這次他終於不再用力反抗，而是靜靜的待在懷中，忍受溫水浸上胸前，仰起臉專注的盯緊自己的臉。看他那麼堅毅，蕭敬騰微笑鼓舞「沒想像中可怕吧。」</p><p> </p><p>「喵~~」方大同蹲坐在柔滑的大腿上，捲起身子。毛髮沾濕的感覺怪不舒服的，可是在敬騰的懷中洗澡的愉悅卻戰勝了所有害怕，讓他心中漲滿幸福感。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰空出一只手按好沐浴露，先輕輕揉在自己身上擦出泡沫，再把泡沬搽奶油似的抹上方大同的身子。方大同壓下眉眼，委屈的嗚嗚叫，不喜歡這樣，卻被搽滿了一層厚厚的白色泡泡。</p><p> </p><p>他看向茫茫鏡子中的自己，似滾入雪山而沾滿雪的小獸，在蕭敬騰的大腿上滾來滾去。</p><p>「哈哈哈…」蕭敬騰看他一臉不情不願就感到好笑，緊蹦了很久的情緒放鬆下來，還故意把掌上的泡泡吹向他的臉「呼~~~」</p><p>「喵!」方大同躲避不及，立竿見影的深深閉上雙眼，眉心幾近打摺，鼻子皺起，雙掌左右開弓，緊張的在臉上撥來撥去，想把根本沒有沾上的泡沬撥開。</p><p>蕭敬騰笑得更大聲了「哈哈哈!」</p><p> </p><p>後來方大同因為雙手撥得太急促而使臉容抽啊抽的，一口氣沒吸上來，辛苦的曲起身子悲鳴。</p><p>可憐兮兮的「喵嗚…」好像在啜泣。</p><p>「對不起啦，可是你的反應很有趣，哈哈。」</p><p>蕭敬騰不好意思的收起笑容，拿起蓮蓬頭，把他身上香噴噴的沐浴露都沖乾淨，一邊梳理著頭上的毛髮，指尖插入向下小心的撥。</p><p> </p><p>方大同在煙霧迷漫中看敬騰稚氣未消的笑容，昏陶陶的，眼波流轉都是他那歡樂的模樣。</p><p>邊享受按摩，邊想，原來我仍有能力讓他如此開心。</p><p>他以為自己早已失去了待在他身邊的資格了，可是老天卻開闢了另一條路讓他繼續近距離、毫無遺漏的看這俊秀的男人，讓他再一次嚐到戀愛的酸甜滋味。</p><p> </p><p>雖然洗澡超討厭，但如果能跟敬騰一起洗。</p><p>一天洗三次也不是問題。</p><p>*                             *                              *</p><p>{剛才玩得很開心吧，主人笑得很大聲哦!}</p><p>東區跳上沙發，挨在身邊八卦的說。</p><p>{嗯、嗯}方大同迷糊的回應。</p><p>他正享受躺著被敬騰用毛巾擦拭濕漉漉的身子，毛巾蓋去了自己半邊臉，大掌揉在腹部的位置打圈。他軟綿綿的咕噥了幾聲，受不了鼓鼓的腹部被摩擦的感覺，又癢又舒服，好希望那只溫厚的手掌永遠不離開。原來被摸肚子是那麼滿足的，難怪貓兒都喜歡。</p><p>他曲起雙手懸在半空中，貓掌時鬆時緊，嘴唇微抖的享受小肚被按摩，雙眼自然的瞇成兩道橋。</p><p> </p><p>「舒服嗎?喜歡嗎?」蕭敬騰勾起嘴角，單手用點力繼續迴圈循環。</p><p>「喵嗯…」方大同好睏，勉強的回應，意識昏沈沈的，很想永遠躺著。</p><p> </p><p>不知貓咪是否特別容易累，在快要跌入夢鄉之間，他的身體卻被撥翻了一圈。</p><p>「喵……」這樣的趴姿也滿舒適的，就是被揉得很軟的肚子現下要貼著沙發，受冷了。</p><p> </p><p>身後忽然被伏上一層布料，方大同原以為是被子，但蕭敬騰卻拉起他的單掌，把布圈穿入去了。</p><p>他勉強撐起眼皮才看清楚，蕭敬騰不知何時，拿來一件蔚藍的小貓衣物給自己穿上。</p><p>「喵?」他忽然就有點厭惡，他是貓啊不需要穿衣服。</p><p>死不肯就範，捲起手掌藏在懷中。</p><p> </p><p>「要穿衣服哦，不然會著涼的。」</p><p>蕭敬騰湊過來擔心的說，試圖把他藏好的手拔出來，卻不得要領，被彆扭的方大同氣悶了。</p><p>「穿啊，你會生病的。」</p><p>他繼續把衣服覆上去想扣好鈕扣，卻被他撥來撥去的雙腿擾亂。</p><p>「喵!」方大同由由衷的討厭起穿衣這件事，他仍是人類時被敬騰拒於千里外，好不容易變成貓咪了卻又要裝扮成人。他喜歡赤裸裸的身體相貼的溫暖，不要跟他擁抱時隔著一層衣料。</p><p>他四肢不遺餘力的撥，像滾地葫蘆般滾來翻去，就是不妥協。</p><p> </p><p>「你不穿衣服，就沒有名字哦。」</p><p>蕭敬騰好不容易拉好了一只袖子，要套入另一只時卻遭到強烈反抗，抓他不來，只好沈下臉威脅。聽到這句的方大同耳朵都悽慘的垂下來了，決定不了還要不要掙扎，背部不甘的磨蹭著向後退，套入了袖子的手不著痕跡的稍微揮動，希望敬騰沒注意時讓那布圈悄悄的滑跌出來。</p><p>他想要有專屬自己的名字，不想敬騰永遠用「你」來稱呼自己啊，可是他也不想穿衣…</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰見方大同的掙扎都消停下來了，機不可失的提起他兩只手掌，極熟練的啪躂啪躂按好了所有鈕釦，包得嚴密。然後獎勵性的摸摸他的頭毛，「很乖、很乖。」</p><p> </p><p>{為什麼妳們都不用穿衣服，而我卻要。}</p><p>方大同抿起嘴，貓鬚動了動，用雙掌奮力的拉扯那件礙眼的衣服，向東區問道。</p><p>他已經是貓咪了，卻脫離不了人類的制式。</p><p>{你是貓寶寶，那麼小只，主人怕你著涼唄，都是為你好啦。}</p><p>方大同想想也有道理，就停下拉扯衣服的手，暫時把毛髮外再覆一層衣服的不適感忍下來了。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰見他一臉鬱鬱不歡，把他摟在懷裡整理好衣服，帶點安慰哄著「穿上去很合身啊，好看。」</p><p>方大同聞言也跟著向下看去，仔細研究這件領子反摺的藍色薄衣，對噢，剛才看還覺得超大件的，現在穿上去了卻異常合身。嗯，如果是敬騰喜歡的，他就穿著吧。</p><p> </p><p>「真的很乖，那我要給你取個名字。」</p><p>蕭敬騰的手有一下沒一下的順著他的腰側拍撫著，開始認真的想起來。</p><p>方大同在他懷中扭動幾下，仰起滿懷期待的臉看他，想發出人類聽得懂的音節來「喵…da…」</p><p>DA!DA!我要有個「大」字的名字…於是他極力控制喉嚨，發出類似「大」的音。「da…」</p><p> </p><p>「你是想說LA嗎?」蕭敬騰微笑俯下臉看他著急得皺起一團的臉，拼命擠出不知名的音來。</p><p>方大同更慌張了，雙掌在他懷中緊張的扒來扒去，要表達自己的意思。蕭敬騰看他扭動得那麼歡，一副似在跳舞的感覺，就自然的開嗓唱起來了。</p><p>「Para bailar La Bamba，Para bailar La Bamba~~」</p><p>方大同聽到熟悉的歌曲心中莫名感動，很愉快的繼續指揮幼嫩的身子，隨著節拍而舞動起來。他記得這首歌哎，他記得我翻唱的歌。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰被他那副興奮的樣子逗笑了，「我明白啦，可是我又不能叫你La bamba，感覺好像在叫爸爸，不如…嗯，bailar…bail好可愛，用bail好不好?巴里耶。」</p><p>方大同眼睛像被火把點亮了，在他的大腿上團團轉，繞圈子表達出自己的高興。</p><p>好哦好哦!至少這名字是由他最愛的歌而生出來的，太有意義啦。他要叫作bail。</p><p> </p><p>「Bail!」</p><p>聽到蕭敬騰叫一聲，方大同就大跳一下用尖銳的「喵」聲回應。</p><p>「Bail!」「喵~!」</p><p>「Bail~~~」「喵!~~~」</p><p>「Ba~~~~~~il!」「喵~~~喵!」</p><p> </p><p>「哈哈哈哈…」</p><p>兩個長不大的小孩性格就這樣玩了這一叫一應和的遊戲好久，直到都累了才停下來。</p><p>「太好了，你很喜歡這名字耶。」蕭敬騰疼惜的摸向他的臉頰，「你以後就叫Bail了。」</p><p> </p><p>「喵喵喵!」方大同愛嬌的在他的雙腿間鑽來鑽去，開始學會撒嬌。</p><p>蕭敬騰很滿意的點點頭，彎下身把他抱起來，「Bail，我們走囉，是時候睡了。」</p><p>*                       *                        *</p><p>慶許是臨時找不到貓床，蕭敬騰從櫃中扒出了一張床墊和被子鋪在地上，準備給他睡。</p><p>方大同失望的趴在過大的床墊上，哀哀喵叫。</p><p> </p><p>{主人多疼你，給你那麼大的床睡。}</p><p>東區不改頑皮性格，鑽上來，用舌頭舐著他的手背表示友好。</p><p>{可是…}</p><p>可是什麼，方大同微紅了臉，說不出來，捲成一團，像柔軟的綿球。</p><p> </p><p>{可是什麼!?可是什麼!?}東區不明所以，鍥而不捨的問。</p><p>方大同的臉更紅了，轉過另一邊故意忽略東區疑惑的迫問。</p><p> </p><p>{大同想跟主人一起睡啦。}北灰慢條斯理的踱步過來，洞悉了真相。</p><p>{呃…}方大同把臉埋在雙掌中不知該說什麼，乾脆裝睡。</p><p> </p><p>燈關掉了，蕭敬騰就著微弱的燈光俯下臉，看他似乎睡熟了才安心的吁口氣，把自己甩上柔軟的床鋪試著入睡。方大同心下卻一沈，他真的沒打算抱著我一起睡嗎?</p><p>我是新來的小貓咪，怎樣也應該多關心我的心情吧。</p><p> </p><p>方大同輾轉反側，開始用貓爪輕利床墊試圖做出擾亂的聲音，讓蕭敬騰注意到自己。</p><p>{你乾脆跳上床睡吧，主人不會把你推下來的啦。}</p><p>北灰的雙眼在黑暗中像閃爍的兩盞光，直視著自己，冷靜的建議。</p><p>方大同心中滑過一陣彆扭，微點頭。</p><p>以前自己是人類時倒沒什麼，現在變貓咪了就成了北灰跟東區的小弟，感覺真奇怪啊。</p><p>他猶豫了一會，期盼與敬騰親近的衝動仍是勝過了羞恥心，終於深吸了幾口氣，為自己加滿了油，一把蹦上柔軟的大床要鑽入蕭敬騰的懷中。</p><p> </p><p>床鋪發出巨響，半入睡的蕭敬騰嚇一跳，朦朧中揉著雙眼，脫口而出「大同…?」</p><p>方大同聽他半夢半醒中漏出來的名字，心頭雀躍得不得了，拼命喵喵細叫!</p><p>「喵喵喵!」是我、是我，我是大同!我回來你身邊了。</p><p>他想起兩只貓咪說過敬騰心中仍留有自己的位置，跟女友交往都是作戲的，之前還有點半信半疑，不敢對號入座。現在卻全相信了，因為敬騰在最真實、不加掩飾的一刻，喚的仍是自己的名字。</p><p> </p><p>方大同感動得眼眸都濕了。他仍是那麼愛我，像我愛他一樣多。</p><p>「Bail…」蕭敬騰醒覺過來，看向懷中的新房客，舔過乾燥的嘴唇，平復陡然急升的心跳。</p><p>方大同用雙掌按在他的胸膛上，腿部捲縮起來，形成小球姿態，深埋他懷中，繼續努力裝睡。</p><p>心中默默反覆唸著，不要把我抓下床，我要跟你一起睡…就像在祈禱。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰思索了幾十秒，才投降似的嘆口氣，原來「你想跟我一起睡啊…」</p><p>方大同心跳得快休克了，雙掌加大了力度，雙眼閉得死緊，表示自己的決心。</p><p> </p><p>下一剎，方大同感到自己被摟入熾熱的懷中，摟得很緊。</p><p>這種相擁的姿勢讓他們之間毫無隙縫，心臟的節奏都同步起來。</p><p>就如他們交往時每個共渡的晚上般溫馨又溫暖。</p><p>「乖乖睡吧...」蕭敬騰沙啞的聲音滑過耳膜，讓他情不自禁的抖了一下。</p><p>他仰起臉看男人猶如天使般的純真睡臉，感覺他在擱背部的掌溫，跟平實胸膛帶來的安全感。</p><p>幸福到想哭的地步。</p><p> </p><p>變成貓太好了。</p><p>他寧願一輩子也不要變回來。</p><p>*                                      *                              *</p><p>在渴望很久的懷抱中清醒過來，方大同仍然不願稍動，深深的吸聞著怡人的衣物芳香劑的氣味，以及蕭敬騰身上獨有的陽光及乾淨的氣息。他忽然很想像交往的每個早晨，把貪睡的敬騰輕輕的吻醒，用唇吻著吻著讓他癢得醒過來。</p><p>他現在是小貓咪，絕對有權利親吻敬騰了。他偷瞄向還沒醒的東區跟北灰，發現牠們仍打著呼，才敢鼓足勇氣的伸出小舌，輕如羽毛的舐了那薄唇一下，快速的舔著甜蜜的味兒，又把舌頭收回去。隔幾秒看他全沒動靜，又偷偷親他，直到他皺起眉心，終於被吻醒為止。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰迷糊的被唇上的微癢弄醒，甫睜開眼，方大同就立即閉眼裝睡，胸膛卻起伏得急速。</p><p>把自己抱在懷中的男人輕笑，輕晃著自己的手掌「別裝睡，我知道是你。」</p><p>方大同睜開精神翼翼的雙眼，圓滾滾的看著他，「喵~~~」又照辨煮糊的伸出小舌，舔了他臉頰一下，不知敬騰會不會覺得這動作很齷齪呢。</p><p>蕭敬騰暢快的笑起來「為什麼這樣愛非禮我?」自然的向下親吻他的額頭。</p><p>「要起床囉，別賴床。」</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰煮了牛奶糊給自己吃，不知在牛奶中加了什麼，總之比昨天更稠的質感，看來能補充體力。他愉快的吃完了兩碟，才蹲在地板上洗臉。</p><p>「Bail，待會有醫生來看你哦，我替你穿小褲子好不好?」</p><p>蕭敬騰看他已吃完了早餐，才一臉討好的跑過來，手中握著一件同色系的小褲子，要替他穿上。方大同不情願的躲開，捲在桌子底下，死不肯就範，喵喵厭惡的叫。</p><p> </p><p>{主人想把你打扮得漂亮一點見獸醫吧。}北灰如是說。</p><p>{可我不想穿…}方大同趴下來，煩悶的說。</p><p>他總感覺自己如果穿上整套衣服就會逐漸變回人類了，而他絕不想錯失這得來不易的親近敬騰的機會，所以不能套起那條看起來不舒服的褲子。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰追了他大概半個小時，不是抓不到他，就是抓到了卻被他太激烈反抗弄得穿不上。</p><p>最後只好氣喘呼呼的坐在地上休息，沒有體力繼續強逼穿衣了。</p><p>此時，門鈴叮叮響起來，他抹把臉撐起身子開門，果然是昨晚約好的醫生。</p><p> </p><p>「醫生，我家新來的小貓咪bail。」</p><p>蕭敬騰轉身把躲得遠遠的方大同拉過來，抱到沙發上，拿著軟墊給他挨著。</p><p>醫生滿臉笑容，點頭表示明白「你好哦，bail。」坐在他身旁。</p><p>「喵…」方大同也跑得很累了，沒精打采的喵了一下，躺在蕭敬騰懷中捲好，但敬騰卻把他提起來說「醫生替你做檢查呢。」</p><p>醫生盡責的開始伸手替他檢查，拉開他的眼皮看瞳孔，又掀動嘴唇看健康的牙齒，抓起雙掌翻來覆去，再掀起衣服用儀器測心跳，測完了一輪。「嗯，bail很健康哦。」</p><p>「喵…」當然，敬騰很疼我耶。</p><p> </p><p>「醫生，那我該怎樣照顧他?」蕭敬騰有點侷促不安。</p><p>「因為他仍很脆弱，絕對不要讓他接觸人群。你暫時把他照顧得不錯。對了，小貓不常接觸到鏡子，你也可以多拍些照片，把合照貼在客廳，讓bail快點認出自己的樣子來。」</p><p>蕭敬騰如臨大敵，拼命點頭。「其他呢?」</p><p>「嗯，讓bail吃多點東西不然他會虛脫的，盡量別弄其他動作刺激他的情緒，我隔幾天再來。」</p><p> </p><p>「麻煩你了醫生。」</p><p>「嗯，有什麼特別情況打給我，我隨時過來。」</p><p>「好的。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同看他倆緊張兮兮在門邊對話，沒半點興趣。他知道敬騰一向把貓咪照顧得很好，就如真正的家人一般，所以他絕不會讓自己受傷或生病的，對於這點很有信心，所以懶得聽獸醫說什麼了。</p><p> </p><p>送走了醫生，蕭敬騰的心頭大石放下來。</p><p>轉身奔回房間中抄起一部即影即有相機，把懶洋洋的他抓起來，說「醫生說我們要多拍點照，讓你認出自己的樣子，我們現在就影幾輯吧。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同雙眼發亮，掙起身子，看著他興奮的叫喚，跳來躍去的。</p><p>好耶好耶，他們之前在傳媒面前的合照多不勝數，私下的合照卻很少，現在有機會當然要瘋狂的留念，如果之後他變回人了跟敬騰在一起，看到貓兒時期的照片必定感到不可思議。</p><p> </p><p>「來囉!」蕭敬騰單手把他抱牢，另手把鏡頭調整好，咯嚓的拍了一張。</p><p>方大同被近距離的閃光射得眼痛，手掌拍上眼睛輕揉，蕭敬騰立即擱下相機，幫他抹走雙眼淌下的分泌，「痛不痛，是不是影太近了?」</p><p>方大同朦朧中見他那般緊張自己，忍不住心甜，慌忙撐大眼睛裝沒事，單掌拍向相機表示還要再玩。蕭敬騰哭笑不得的抓起相機，跟他連拍了好多張。</p><p> </p><p>「Bail，看這裡!對!!你是我的模特兒。」</p><p>「不要把腳打開啦，很不雅耶，哈哈哈哈。」</p><p>「嗯，再來一張囉!」</p><p> </p><p>直到方大同累癱在床上，把臉埋在雙掌中不願再照了，蕭敬騰才擱下相機，獎勵性的抓出個果物棒狀零食，放在他唇邊讓他細細的嚼咬，「很乖，今天拍了很多照片哦。」</p><p>方大同睜開酸痛的雙眼，看向滿床的照片，「喵…」</p><p>他滿意又滿足的喵了一聲，看照片中的可愛貓咪模樣的自己跟敬騰親暱互動，有很多摟得緊緊的合照，更有多張自己的獨照，心中就暖暖的。好多好多紀念的照片哦。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰不打擾他看得如此專注的目光，等他飽覽過一遍。</p><p>「你認出自己了哦，這是你啊、這是我。」他的指尖戳向照片中的他倆，向他非常仔細解釋。</p><p>逐張照片攤在他面前戳來戳去，讓他認出自己的樣子。</p><p>「喵喵喵…」方大同快樂的叫幾聲表示知道了，然後累得攤著不動。</p><p>他這樣快又肚餓了啦。</p><p> </p><p>知道他的專注力都不在照片上了，蕭敬騰目光黯淡了一下，把照片收起來打算待會貼在牆壁上。</p><p>「餓了哦?我去弄東西給你吃。」</p><p>方大同胃空空的，喵喵回應，手腳虛軟無力。</p><p>心想，難怪敬騰要那麼緊張的找獸醫了，原來貓寶寶真的很易累又很脆弱，他好想快些長大，變強壯一點啊，不想玩一會就累。</p><p>*                         *                         *</p><p>他們快樂的相處了一個月。<br/>
敬騰找來了很多好吃的食物給他吃，又買了不少新的小貓衣服給他替換，還隔天便一起泡泡浴。<br/>
方大同覺得自己似浸泡在天堂的雲朵中，過最快樂的日子。敬騰在家時總愛抱著自己走來走去，不時抽起面紙仔細抹走鼻敏感因滑下的鼻水，吃完東西擦擦嘴巴，抱在一團看搞笑的綜藝節目哈哈大笑，看感動的愛情片時他還能用毛茸茸的小貓掌吸掉敬騰不小心滑下的、感性的淚，他每天足不碰地的享受被照顧的陶醉感覺。敬騰不在家時他卻悠轉著，漫無目的，能跟東區北灰聊的話題都聊完了，他心中塞滿不能變回人的焦慮感，卻又說不出口，因為他很怕回復到原來的「方大同」後，會比「Bail」的位置更低，人不如貓。繼續陪伴敬騰固然好，但他知道貓咪最多只有十多年壽命，他還遠遠看不夠敬騰聽不夠他愛不夠他。<br/>
<br/>
苦惱的時候，他愛跑到敬騰家的窗前，跳上書桌，趴在窗緣看樓下的公園。公園草木扶疏，那火紅像燃燒著的鳳凰花樹吸引著他的目光，眾花繁開在他心中種下了星火，灼痛灼痛著忽爾就想躍下去伸手觸碰柔軟的花瓣，然後又想起來，他如果不能重撿人類身份，這輩子可能就是如此看著火花幾趟起落的過完了。雖然他花木還有那麼、那麼遠，但每想到這兒，小鼻就會像沾上花粉般熊熊酸痛起來，然後他通常會跳下書桌，看牆壁上日益俱增快要沒位置安放的合照，讓心情好過一點。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰注意到書桌上的東西都被Bail掃下來了，撿了一次、兩次，第三之次就沒再撿，空出位置給他看樓下的風景。那剪影隨著黃昏的光線映在屋內不同位置，逐漸傾斜，他知道他不快樂。他看穿bail的鬱悶又無能為力，抱起他時那軟綿綿的身軀使不著力，如收集了千顆星星的目光現在遺失了幾顆。貓咪不著痕跡的消瘦更快，即使硬撐起精神玩樂，仍是病懨感濃重。他不快樂嗎，為什麼。bail在自己身邊不快樂嗎。蕭敬騰的心揪得猛，脫口就對著他蹲坐的背影說「我帶你到公園。」<br/>
<br/>
方大同耳朵動了動，轉過臉來愉悅的喵喵亂叫，興奮的跳上來環抱著他，把他一撞跌地。蕭敬騰的盆骨都痛了卻忍不住為那激動的反應哈哈大笑，「我知道了我知道了。」濕滑的舌頭拼命舐上自己的臉頰，有時會滑過嘴唇，在四唇雙貼時他心中不自覺流竄出一陣熟悉的顫慄和害羞的感覺。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰把他裝扮得很正式，雖然方大同很不喜歡束縛，但為了出街還是死命忍下來了。他找來一輛四輪小車子，方大同看不出是什麼，就當成是小小的流動貓籃吧，在他看來更像是嬰兒車。「Bail，這是我們第一次出門哦。」敬騰彎腰把自己抱起來仔細的放在車座上，親親額頭，從頭一直線撫到背脊的手勢是這樣熟練，覆上保暖的墊子。<br/>
「喵~~~」他乖巧的應和，又興奮又緊張。<br/>
<br/>
敬騰把他車子推入電梯，沿途向熟悉的鄰居微笑，鄰居們看到了坐在小車上的自己也只是拘謹的點頭回禮，別開目光。方大同仰高臉可憐兮兮的望著敬騰，蕭敬騰就像看穿他的想法，立即安撫的摸上頭，「怎麼啦?你很可愛，那鄰居真奇怪。」<br/>
<br/>
於是他放下心來，沿路不時用貓掌撓撓被吹亂的毛髮，又為耳朵搔癢，轉過頭頑皮的拍打敬騰的手臂直到他給予微笑才停下來。<br/>
<br/>
很快到達了公園。蕭敬騰被喵喵叫拼命催促，把他帶到偏僻的鳳凰木下，如煙火般艷麗的花瓣片片飄落，灑了他倆一身，猶如冷卻凝固的火焰。方大同伸出手掌向空中亂揮，逗玩近在眼前的柔嫩，過一會又掬起掌心收集好幾片，輕揣在懷中珍惜的細看，捨不得任它們在地上淍零。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰把水倒在掌心讓他舔幾下，把其餘的傾到口中飲掉。看他依依難捨的撥弄著花兒，就像心中平靜如波的湖面也被攪拌了遍，再也無法平靜下來。他輕坐到公園的小石椅上，對著車中的Bail說話，那些深埋匣子的話如旋律傾瀉而出。<br/>
<br/>
「Bail，我告訴你一個小秘密哦。我曾經愛上一個男人，他也愛我。我們相處得很好，恨不得每天二十四小時只看著對方的眼睛，不說話也快樂。他的雙眼與你一樣，又溫柔又清澈好像能包容所有，在晚上閃閃發光像星星般美。」<br/>
<br/>
Bail玩弄花瓣的興致不滅，仍然用掌心壓著每片燦爛，彷彿按得夠緊它們就不會消失，雙耳卻仔細的捕捉沙啞的每一句。<br/>
<br/>
「我們很瘋狂，天沒亮就奔到早餐店狂吃，戴著口罩跑入唱片行免費聽人家的試聽碟渡過整個下午，半夜像耗子般沿著河堤奔跑，找沒打佯的小店胡亂買些什麼果腹。後來我們都太忙了，沒空餘時間留給彼此，只對著每天堆積如山的的通告，喘不過氣來。最後他回香港了，我們從天天通電，變成隔天、再來是隔星期，然後一個月沒一兩次，漸漸的愈行愈遠。」<br/>
<br/>
「我早知道會是這樣，還能有什麼其他的結局呢，開始了的路總得走下去。當初我們是太想愛了才跳入路軌的，可是再長的路也有終站。我們早知道了。」<br/>
<br/>
「他是個好人，傳短信給我說「我仍愛你，我們分手吧。」，他想說，我們愛過就沒遺憾，要趁這份愛還沒變成恨時放手。我們是和平分手的。可是我後來聽朋友說，他並不快樂，非常不快樂。」<br/>
<br/>
Bail的雙掌停下了玩耍的動作，細小的身軀捲縮在車籃上微抖，整只弓起猶如盾牌，瘦小的骨節從皮膚下隆起，堅強又脆弱，彷彿一碰即碎的雕塑。<br/>
<br/>
「有時夜深人靜躺在床上時我會想，我欠這個男人太多了。我還想跟他鬥快吃海鮮拉麵，想裝成艋舺的小混混兇惡的撲到他身上胡鬧，想把漢堡裡夾著的討厭生菜都丟給他，想抱著他親耳背然後唱一整晚情歌，想他再給我煮意大利麵，也很想再看，他邊說我的冷笑話爛卻笑得很傻的樣子。至少再一次。」<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰微笑，閃礫的光芒沿著臉頰的弧線彎下，抱起顫抖不停的Bail深摟在懷中，輕輕拍撫。<br/>
「他有回來找我，我卻因為太害怕再次失去而把他趕走了。然後…他憑空在我眼前消失不見了。」<br/>
<br/>
方大同忍不住淚如雨下，只好把臉埋於掌心中裝作貪睡，即使身體一陣強過一陣的起伏出賣了他。<br/>
<br/>
「Bail，我很想大同回來。你如果看到他，幫我跟他說好不好。」<br/>
<br/>
「大同，你快回來吧…」<br/>
蕭敬騰緊咬下唇，輕喃，把Bail摟得很緊，幾乎要摻入血肉中，淚水一顆顆流到他身上，彷彿未熄滅的火焰，完全燃痛了神經，痛得他抽搐不已，心中哀嚎不停。<br/>
<br/>
方大同嗚嗚悲鳴，捲起身子品嚐心碎。<br/>
<br/>
他才知道。<br/>
他並非不甘心困在小屋子攀著窗緣一輩子遙望花樹。<br/>
而是不甘心靈魂被困在貓咪的身軀中，永遠不能再親吻這哭花了臉、哭得很醜的男人。<br/>
<br/>
敬騰仍在等自己回來呀。<br/>
他從沒這麼痛恨自己變成了貓。<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 *</p><p><br/>
敬騰那句飽含悲慟的「大同，你快回來吧」像是撃入湖心的小石子惹起無限漣漪，方大同再也無法平靜的當一只小貓咪了，他的靈魂在橫衝直撞誓要穿透有形的軀殼，重生為人。<br/>
每天睜開眼第一件事就是審視身體有否因熱切的盼望而轉化，但每次瞧見那自己那粉紅色的柔軔小貓掌時總是失望得嘆氣，他愈來愈討厭這柔若無骨的貓架了。<br/>
<br/>
臉頰被輕拍，敬騰放大了的臉近在眼前，溫柔的說，「怎麼就在窗邊睡了呢?」他迷糊的掙起身子，瞄向時鐘發現時針不知何時又跳了幾格，他又因疲倦而睡去不少時間了。方大同伸展四肢打了個小呵欠，從窗邊躍下冰冷的地板。</p><p> </p><p>敬騰的手機聆聲響起，他沈靜一會，邊煩悶的對著電話細吼、邊把牆壁上的照片拔下來收好。<br/>
「妳已經在我家樓下就上來啊，我根本沒有藏人!妳要親眼證實嗎!!?」<br/>
<br/>
他、他在做什麼!?為何要把我們的合照收起!?<br/>
「喵嗚~~~吼!」方大同立即就生氣了，毛髮像刺蝟般騰一聲豎起來，奔過來用後腿力猛蹬撲上去，抓緊敬騰的肩膀，滑下來又雙腿亂扒牛仔褲要爬上去。「喵!」<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰被他的蠻力撞退幾步，驚訝的單手拎起他的後頸，「bail怎麼了!?」<br/>
方大同不馴的把脖子扭來扭去，雙掌不斷拍打他手中的一疊照片以表示自己的不滿，他不要敬騰把貼滿客廳的照片拔下來!<br/>
<br/>
「妳懷疑我就上來，我們面對面說清楚。」<br/>
蕭敬騰深吸口氣，狠狠掛線，壓著bail的掙扎，把手舉得很高不讓他搗亂。<br/>
低下頭微笑解釋「我先收起來，不是要拿去丟掉。」<br/>
方大同因為敬騰的外套太滑而抓不到著力點，攀上去又滑下來，雙腳掌亂撐要爬高，想對準他的臉來一記憤怒的貓拳卻再次順著胸膛滑下來，如此反覆幾次，他都累了。<br/>
原來火爆的畫面因他的笨拙而顯得很可笑，他稍微想像一下，都想得出來怒不可遏的小貓咪一直怒撲主人卻又撲不上的畫面有多滑稽了，哼。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰顯然也發現了他竭而不捨的發威卻像攀滑梯的動作，輕笑，伸手駕輕就熟把bail揪高，就見他瞪大噴火怒目，咧起牙齒低咆顯出憤憤不平的樣子，但怎麼看都很喜感。<br/>
「待會有姐姐上來，我先收起照片，等她走了再貼回去，好不好?」</p><p><br/>
「喵喵!」不好、不好!!<br/>
方大同伸出爪子肆意的抓亂他的踢恤，刮出一條條抓痕。<br/>
為什麼要因為那女人而把我們的合照拔走!不要、不要!<br/>
<br/>
就在他煩躁的把身軀捲來捲去，一邊想著把雜誌抓爛或是弄倒所有水杯更能報復敬騰時，門鈴卻響起了，敬騰緊張的把他整只拎起，走近房間。<br/>
「喵!!!喵~~~~吼!!」他動過不停，死不肯就範，扭來扭去。但敬騰一拎頸，他整身就軟綿綿使不上力氣，只能被提著走，很快便被放到床上。<br/>
「喵!!!」他最後哀怨的尖喊就在門板被拍上那刻消音了。<br/>
「乖乖待著不要吵哦。」敬騰吩咐一句，轉身走掉，留下他茫然的坐在床上。<br/>
門被鎖上了。<br/>
<br/>
過了一會，薄門板外的爭吵響遍整間屋，想聽不到也難。<br/>
「你說會找我的，過了整個月卻沒動靜，我還以為你死了!」<br/>
女人野蠻的叫喊很轟耳，方大同忙不迭舉起雙掌掩住受罪的小耳朵。<br/>
「那妳也不用跑上來查我吧。」<br/>
<br/>
「不上來怎知你家有沒有藏人!?那個叫方大同的男人不是對你死纏難打嗎，你們趁我不在時好上了吧!?」女人的高跟鞋撃地的咯咯聲從客廳響起。<br/>
廚房的門被一把推開，沒人。她又繼續檢查廁所，狠力推開，沒人。<br/>
「我說我家沒人，妳到底想怎樣?」蕭敬騰擋在她面前卻被她發狠的推開。<br/>
「沒人就給我檢查啊，你光明正大怕什麼!?」<br/>
女人繼續風風火火的在家中走來走去捉姦，方大同呆坐在床上，等待她像瘋婦推開門的一刻。<br/>
咯咯咯、咯咯。<br/>
高跟撃地的聲音在門前停定了。<br/>
<br/>
方大同臉皺眉等待，他不想見這女人，不如捲在床底算了。<br/>
女人扭開門把的畫面形象化的在腦海展現。<br/>
哈嚓、咯嚓。<br/>
<br/>
「這道門鎖了。」女人用盡手勁也扭不開鎖上的門把，憤懣的抱怨。<br/>
「裡面只有我的貓，新來的小貓怕受感染生病，不可以開門。」<br/>
蕭敬騰無奈的嘆氣，臉色陰霾。<br/>
<br/>
「我才不信，你家的貓我都見過，怎會這樣恰巧來了新貓!!分明是藏了人!」<br/>
女人開始熱淚奔騰，歇斯底里的用手袋擊打蕭敬騰。<br/>
蕭敬騰把她撒野的手輕拉下來，眉心緊皺。<br/>
「不要這樣，妳就多信我一次，別哭了。」</p><p>從來對女人的眼淚很心軟，他無比輕柔的把淚滴拭掉。</p><p>她生起氣來強悍，但每次哭得斷腸都令他揪心。</p><p>他之前確實是因為Bail而冷落她太久了。<br/>
<br/>
好像被這妥協的動作觸動了敏感的神經，女人淚流得更急，咬著下唇好半晌只剩下啜泣聲。她知道男友肯伸手觸碰自己就是和好的預兆了。</p><p>因敬騰一向對男女的身體接觸很避忌，除非是對著心愛的女孩才會親暱一些。</p><p><br/>
女人靜靜的從手袋中抽出紙巾抹拭淚痕。點點頭。以示這鬧劇的終結。</p><p>輕喃「妝都花了...」她喜歡上敬騰後才開始學著別人化妝和穿高跟的，就是為了配得上這得天獨厚的男人，他會知道嗎。</p><p> </p><p>緊張的低氣壓漸漸散退。</p><p>像雨後的霧氣般撤離。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰摸摸她糊了妝的臉，輕湊上去吻她一下，「還很美。」</p><p>女人受寵若驚的抬起頭，然後梨花雨的微笑。「嗯，對不起...我之前太兇了...」</p><p>她蹶起唇要求男友再親吻她一次，而蕭敬騰都照做了。</p><p>吵架後的氣氛總是靠雙方積極的示好來營做。</p><p> </p><p>女人的香荑緩緩摟上他的肩膀，把嬌小的自己埋入他懷中。</p><p>嬌嗔道「我以後都信你...」然後吻上男友的頸項，留下了鮮豔的唇印。</p><p>蕭敬騰微笑搖搖頭，表示沒關係。</p><p>年輕的身體總是很衝動，美人在抱令蕭敬騰的呼吸也變得急促了。</p><p>輕把女人抵在門板上，開始了一輪熾熱的唇舌探戈。</p><p> </p><p>看到她濕潤中帶著愛和期盼的瞳光，那麼熟悉。</p><p>也燃點了內心深處的慾望。</p><p> </p><p>他的腦袋糊成一團有死灰在復燃。懷中哭後露出的清新臉蛋令他心醉。</p><p>沒有細想其他，手便撫上了優美的背部。女友沒有反抗之意反而更小鳥依人了。</p><p>有時候，男或女之間也不過如此。</p><p>單純的、自然的動物本能驅使他們貼得更近。</p><p> </p><p>後來，</p><p>蕭敬騰只記得那張駝紅的容顏。</p><p>被晃得幾乎散裂的木門。</p><p>以及溫暖緊塞的銷魂感受。</p><p>*                               *                  *</p><p>方大同顯然比門外交纏的一對情侶清醒得多。</p><p>他敏感的耳朵即使隔著肉掌仍是聽到了一聲比一聲更情色的呻吟。</p><p>肉體互相撞撃的水潤吱聲。口唇相接時啜吸口涎的聲音。</p><p>每一種都令他痛苦得快要死去。</p><p> </p><p>後來他蹦到牆角，用雙爪不間斷的刨著堅硬的表面。</p><p>真實的痛感令他變得比較平靜。</p><p>可是他還是從此起彼落的淫聲中認出了敬騰性感的喉音。</p><p>那從前只屬於自己的特別音調。</p><p>只有自己可享有的嗓音。如今被這女人獨佔了。</p><p>他不甘心。他不甘心。</p><p> </p><p>悲慟又跳升了幾級，他咬著床單發出嗚咽。</p><p>彷彿被虐待的小動物般求饒。雙掌無力的把床單塞入嘴中。</p><p>不自覺的塞入更多，直到臉頰鼓起。</p><p> </p><p>臉上的毛髮被淚水打濕了稠成幾團。</p><p>他把自己的身體捲起來，愈縮愈小。</p><p> </p><p>最好能縮小到從這世界消失就最好了。</p><p>*               *                   *</p><p>當蕭敬騰送走了變得很乖巧的女友之後，才驚覺自己剛才把BAIL困在房間中了。</p><p>而且這一困就是兩小時，它已半天沒吃過任何東西。</p><p> </p><p>他稍為整理凌亂的衣物，奔去打開門。</p><p>房中的恐怖景象令他目定口呆，啞然失聲。</p><p> </p><p>「................BAIL...」</p><p> </p><p>他只見血絲斑駁的從牆角拖曳到滿滿床上，觸目驚心。</p><p>房間中飄逸的都是血腥的味道。巴里好像沒有感覺似的側躺在床上。</p><p>眼神空洞瞪著天花板，失去焦點。</p><p>雙爪上的指甲全都崩裂了，皮膚磨破了，血就是人從那十指淌流出來的。</p><p>可是血跡都已乾涸。</p><p> </p><p>最恐怖的是Bail的臉頰不尋常的鼓得像個球。</p><p>他湊近一看，那滿嘴中含著幾乎半張床單。它是如何把這樣長的床單含住的。</p><p>蕭敬騰緊皺眉頭，單膝跪在床邊。</p><p>輕扯動它嘴角的布料。</p><p> </p><p>巴里此時才清醒過來，瘋狂的掙扎，並從喉間咆出異常尖銳的鳴嗚聲。</p><p>好像鳴笛般刺耳幾乎刺破耳膜。</p><p>它翻來覆去在床上滾動，就是不要被他碰到。</p><p> </p><p>它嗅到了精液的氣味。</p><p> </p><p>「不要動，會受傷的!!」蕭敬騰死死把它壓住。</p><p>用身體的力量困住它，然後才用兩手輕扳開那咬得死緊的嘴唇。</p><p>巴里渾身狂抖，汗濕得似剛從水中撈出來般淒慘。</p><p> </p><p>我早受傷了。</p><p> </p><p>然後它開始靜靜的流淚。</p><p>默默閉上眼晴攤軟身體，任壓抑很久的淚水奔流出來。</p><p> </p><p>敬騰沒有像為女友拭去淚水般，替他輕擦走淚痕。</p><p>為什麼不。</p><p> </p><p>很久之後方大同才感到蕭敬騰放棄的鬆開手。</p><p>顫抖的喉音說「不行，嘴甩骹了，床單也吞下了好多，如果扯出來會撕傷喉嚨的。」</p><p>心疼無比的輕喃「巴里，你會很痛嗎。」</p><p> </p><p>不痛呢。</p><p>我的心臟比較痛。</p><p> </p><p>敬騰撥了電話叫獸醫來家中應診。</p><p>然後躺上床從後緊緊抱住自己。</p><p> </p><p>他內疚萬分的不斷重覆同一句話。</p><p>「對不起、以後不會這樣了...」</p><p> </p><p>它昏過去了。</p><p>*                        *                        *</p><p>被注射了一劑不知名的藥物，方大同意識極其昏沈，中途的醫療過程都記不清楚了，只記得敬騰全程沒有離開，不時緊握著自己的爪子不時輕摸頭頂，憂心忡忡的表情令他的心情飄飄然的，魂兒一飄又不知睡了多久。</p><p> </p><p>再醒來時嘴部帶上了護套、雙爪都裹上了厚厚的紗布以致踏上地面都東歪西倒的，身體好像重了幾斤，走得不牢穩，可敬騰也鮮有讓自己踏步的時候就是了。他總會緊張兮兮的把消瘦的自己扶來抱去，不讓自己有獨處的機會，讓他似與胸膛緊密相生的肉塊般，同生共存著，不輕易分離。</p><p> </p><p>最初幾天，敬騰為了能夠二十四小時照顧自己，甚至把幾個通告壓後了，待他睡下才離家，睜眼就見他已在身邊，好像從不曾離開。而且，他每晚一定得看到自己睡熟了才會睡下。</p><p>方大同偷偷的慶幸自己身負重傷，即使多麼痛也甘之如飴。</p><p> </p><p>他的喉嚨有幾道撕裂傷，只可以勉強吞下流質食品。敬騰故意讓熟人買了幾根醫院常用的粗管針筒，把藥以溫水調開了，從後摟著身子、扶起他尖削的下巴，細心的餵果汁或牛奶，再餵止痛藥，手勢好溫柔，說著「即使痛也多少吃一些吧...」</p><p> </p><p>有次他不小心嗆到了，狂咳之下咳出了幾啖血絲，小身子痛得輕顫不休，耳朵很淒慘的垂下來。敬騰緊張得臉都青了，用力的摟緊自己安慰了好久，內疚的說「是我餵得太急了，Bail沒事吧?」</p><p> </p><p>方大同把臉埋在很好聞的踢恤上，心坎暖暖的。</p><p>那種被照顧得無微不至的感覺令他覺得即使喉嚨撕開一片片，也沒所謂。</p><p>他小小的世界中，只要有敬騰就夠了。</p><p> </p><p>敬騰也會替自己洗澡。他會先調好水溫，然後搬來兩把小膠椅，一把是他坐的，一把鋪上厚厚的小浴巾、是讓自己平躺在上頭的。</p><p>在開始之前，他會笑得燦爛無比說句「舉高雙手，不準動。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同會嗚喵幾聲乖乖的把雙掌吃力的舉起來，顫抖的擱在頭側，不時無力的撐幾下。讓敬騰先用花灑緩緩為自己灑濕灰毛，然後揉上清香的沐露(跟他一樣是夏天別注版的香桃味)，再用大手打圈讓他全只都覆蓋在泡泡中，最後快速的沖掉。</p><p> </p><p>一開始時敬騰總是笨手笨腳的，好幾次不小心弄濕了紗布，立即驚惶失措的把還浸在泡泡中的自己抱起，風風火火的衝出客廳，急忙拆開濕了的布條、塗消毒藥水再裹上新的。每次敬騰也沒時間顧著自己，只能渾身濕、赤裸裸的進行這種「急救」行動，所以幾次下來也著涼了，噴嚏不斷，令方大同心疼得很。</p><p> </p><p>後來敬騰變得很熟手了，胸有成竹的，每天的洗澡程序不夠十分鐘就搞定，倒是方大同不捨得起來，他還好想再看看敬騰那糾結成一團很可愛的臉呢。</p><p> </p><p>因為下巴位置戴了護套，敬騰也不再勉強他穿上小貓衣服，只是為他準備了幾條大毛巾裹著免得著涼。方大同感到很自由，動作也靈活得多了。深宵時侯他會偷偷撥開毛巾讓沒有束縛的自己更緊密的抱住敬騰。敬騰早上起來看到了也從不說什麼。</p><p> </p><p>他們就這樣快樂的又同居了一個月。</p><p>傷口都在悉心的照料下好得差不多了，心臟的裂縫也漸漸長了痂。</p><p>方大同覺得這個月說是他倆的蜜月期也不為過。</p><p>如果可以永遠這樣下去就好了。</p><p>*                     *                       *</p><p>他失蹤後，早前訂下的商演錄音廣告都連番失場，華納再也蓋不下消息，只好開記者招待會澄清他患了病正休養，暫時停止一切工作，在協商賠償的事宜。連續幾天都是報導自己的消息，方大同按著報章仔細的搞懂複雜的中文，看來看去只弄明白了轟動的大標題，又覺得很無聊，把它胡亂撥走，再去睡回籠覺了。<br/>
反正他樂於當個透明人，現世的事煩不到他。</p><p> </p><p>後來有天晚上，他的睡到半路就驚醒了。</p><p>用掌心揉了幾下睡眼，自然的想去找敬騰。</p><p> </p><p>但敬騰卻沒有待在床上，床的另一邊是冷的。</p><p>他疑惑的躍上地板，指頭的刺痛令他咧起嘴輕叫了幾聲，然後小心翼翼的避開痛處、邁開貓步出客廳找心念的身影。</p><p>廚房傳來輕微的聲音，是敬騰。他雀躍的奔過去，想是那大男孩半夜餓了到冰箱找吃的吧，那饞嘴的傢伙。可是從門縫偷窺過去，只見男人抱著電話笑得一臉甜蜜。</p><p> </p><p>輕聲細語的表情比看著自己時還要愉悅幾倍。</p><p>眼神彷彿是閃閃發光。他好幸福，但這種幸福卻不是自己給予他的。</p><p> </p><p>一陣噁心直湧上喉心。方大同覺得傷口疼痛難當。</p><p>敬騰肯定是在跟女友通電。</p><p>他們上次如此難捨難離，早猜到他倆仍暗渡陳倉、明來暗往的了。</p><p>是他太笨才真以為敬騰說的「以後不會了」是「斷絕往來」，他真是個白痴。</p><p> </p><p>靜了半晌。</p><p>方大同咬緊下唇，眼中蘊含無限的決心，舉起雙掌重重的打在地板上。</p><p>好痛。幾乎要暈眩過去。</p><p>可是還不能停下來。再來一次。</p><p> </p><p>兩邊掌上的紗布被滲出來的血濡濕了點。</p><p>他滿意的微笑，然後忍著疼痛奔去推開廚房的門，虛弱的躺在男人腳下。</p><p>果不其然，敬騰立即嚇得電話也不聊了，草率說了句再聊就掛線。</p><p>把自己抱起來哄。「怎麼又流血，明明快好了...」</p><p>「Bail肯定很痛...是我忽略了。」</p><p> </p><p>哼。女人。</p><p>才不會讓妳得逞。</p><p>*                            *                *</p><p>「夏姐，我發燒了…嗯，看了醫生，不用擔心，會的、會的…」<br/>
蕭敬騰的臉染上不正常的火紅顏色，辛苦的倚在沙發上談電話，不時咳嗽。<br/>
方大同擔心的看向他，不顧裹著紗布的雙掌失了抓力，著急奔過去。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰自然的伸手摸摸他的頭毛，「嗯、知道了，拜拜。」<br/>
掛了線，他把Bail抱起轉個圈，背對自己，然後轉身從抽屜拉出口罩戴上，聲音隔著一層布，變得含糊不清「我病囉，你別靠太近、咳咳。」<br/>
方大同擔心的用雙掌按他手臂，向下扒幾下，蕭敬騰指向口罩上的貓嘴，「瞧，像不像小Bail?」<br/>
「喵~~」他胡亂敷衍一聲。嘖嘖、都病了，還在裝什麼可愛，快去休息啦!快去!</p><p><br/>
拍打、拍打!拍打、拍打!<br/>
蕭敬騰被他拍得微痛，搓著發紅的手臂，「知道了、知道啦，你比較可愛啦!」<br/>
如果可以翻白眼，方大同真想用力的翻出眼白來，才不是在討論你還是我比較可愛的問題好不好，快去休息啦!<br/>
這次他伸出爪子，扯著他的襯衣下擺就向睡房方向拖去。<br/>
蕭敬騰明白了他的用意，呆了幾秒，才飽含感動的開口，「Bail真懂照顧人哪…」<br/>
方大同繼續努力拖著大型物件，煩悶的從喉嚨咕嚕出音來，難道還指望你照顧我咩?<br/>
蕭敬騰攤軟躺在床上，努力睜大酸痛的眼皮，指指地上的床墊「Bail今天睡那，怕傳染…」<br/>
然後就沒了聲音，睡死過去。<br/>
方大同見他幾秒內墜入夢鄉，累得沒時間蓋被關燈，只好用口咬緊被子，用盡全力拖動，直到被子歪歪斜斜的蓋上敬騰的身軀，才氣喘呼呼的捲在床墊上，好眠。<br/>
<br/>
凌晨時份，方大同被蕭敬騰的手機鬧鐘吵醒。他揉揉惺忪的睡眼，撐起身子。<br/>
發現鈴聲響了幾次，敬騰都沒有醒來的意思，只好疑惑的跳上床去，打算用舌頭舐醒貪睡的男人。<br/>
他記得敬騰臨睡前較好了鬧鐘，打算半夜起來再吃退燒藥的。<br/>
<br/>
正想蹦上大床之際，床上終於有了動靜，蕭敬騰連咳了幾聲，很辛苦的從被窩中鑽出來。<br/>
臉色紅似火燎，汗流浹背，汗珠滴滴的沿著滾燙的臉頰滑下來，他嘗試伸手拿床頭櫃上的藥包，但手腳軟得像攤泥，完全沒有力氣舉起。「呼…呼…」呼吸很急速，頭好昏。<br/>
<br/>
方大同擔憂的喵喵細叫，察覺蕭敬騰的狀況很不對勁，病得比晚上更嚴重了。<br/>
「沒事…」喉嚨痛得嗓子破碎。<br/>
他彷彿聽到Bail的聲音從很遠的地方傳來，頭昏眼花，眼前白茫茫。<br/>
深吸了幾口氣，終於勉強伸手，怎料卻不小心下打翻了水杯，水哇啦哇啦的傾斜一地。<br/>
「喵!」方大同急得團團轉。敬騰病得連拿水杯的氣力也沒有了，可是不吃藥也不行啊。<br/>
蕭敬騰眼見水都潑光了，而自己絕沒有氣力爬到廚房再倒一杯。<br/>
唉，算吧，先睡去，明天應該就會精神了，少吃一次藥應該沒問題吧…<br/>
昏沈的意志只夠他想到這裡，眼前似蓋上幾層紗什麼也看不清，蕭敬騰無法抵抗腦袋的混沌，被急升的體溫扯入了半昏迷的狀態，只能迷糊的哼出幾個音來「呼…」<br/>
<br/>
方大同看他神智不清的呢喃著什麼，陷入夢鄉掙不出來，急得要命。<br/>
再這樣下去不吃藥，持續高溫會很危險的啊，他怎麼能這樣任性，都不懂得照顧自己。<br/>
眼見退燒的特效藥丸就在床頭櫃上，他卻沒有信心能把藥丸送入敬騰的口中，而且水杯打翻了要再倒杯水來，還要到冰箱拿冰枕……<br/>
他心焦如焚的望著自己短圓的貓掌，別說是拿藥丸了，根本連推門也有困難，怎麼辦!?<br/>
可是敬騰病得很嚴重啊，再不吃藥不知道有什麼後果…他從沒像這刻痛恨自己變成了貓咪…<br/>
我要變回人類!我要變人類!<br/>
<br/>
他瞪著毫無作用的貓掌，深痛惡絕，不斷對自己訓令，我要變回人類!<br/>
我要照顧敬騰!變回去!變回去!!<br/>
<br/>
等了十多分鐘，身體全無變化。方大同沮喪得快流淚，繼續向著短胖的掌心說。<br/>
用盡意志力，緊閉雙眼在心中大喊，給我變回去!變回去吧…<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
在他差點放棄的那一剎，雙掌卻滾燙不已，裡頭的骨頭痛火燒的痛，像有什麼要掙出來。<br/>
「喵….喵…」這什麼回事!?方大同瞪著自己的手掌一秒也不放鬆。<br/>
疼痛持續發作，他緊皺眉頭，堅忍著不適，看掌心下的骨頭蠕動變形，慢慢從圓掌中撐出人類的修長骨架來。身軀開始與手掌如出一徹的產生變化，骨肉急速長成，從皮囊中奮力向外伸展，快要把窄小的貓軀刺破。<br/>
<br/>
啊啊啊呀呀!方大同痛得嘶叫不斷，在地上翻來覆去，呼吸也快停止了，汗如雨下，痛得泛紅、不斷滑出分沁的眼晴，看著自己的手掌回歸原來的模樣，即使多麼痛苦還是微笑了，助骨和脊骨此時急速重生長出關節來，把皮膚展伸到極限，戳出了骨柄的輪廓來，痛楚超越了界限!<br/>
方大同微叫一聲，眼前一黑便沒了意識。<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　　　　　　　　*<br/>
再睜開眼時，世界還是沒倒轉過來，方大同用手肘抵著地板撐起沈重的身軀。<br/>
咦…手肘，我有手肘了!?他驚訝的向下望，便見自己已回復了人類的修長手臂，連接著手掌跟靈活的五指，動了動，能隨意控制。<br/>
方大同緊咬下唇，一時激動得說不出話來，抖著赤裸裸的身軀站立在房中央，調整洶湧的情緒。吞嚥下緊張的津液，他用雙手仔細的撫摸，檢查全身的光滑肌膚與關節，並試著正常走路，發現全沒問題。<br/>
<br/>
我…我真的變回來了!<br/>
他的大手掩著嘴，蓋去半邊臉，眼角濕潤了。<br/>
不、現在不是感動的時候!方大同如夢初醒，看向半昏迷的蕭敬騰，立即在床頭櫃抄起橫倒的水杯，奔到廚房倒暖水，再跑回去拿起藥包倒出幾顆藥來。<br/>
他把臉湊近，看蕭敬騰胸膛辛苦的起伏著，臉上佈滿不正常的紅暈。他擔憂的把濕髮撥開，用指尖掀開微啟的唇瓣，把藥丸輕放入壓到舌面中央，然後小心倒水，直到敬騰本能的吞下去，再把其餘幾顆也餵入。<br/>
方大同沒有說話，他怕會嚇著不適的人，連呼吸聲都壓抑得很輕。確認藥丸餵好了，他到冰箱取出冰枕放在紅通通的額頭上，為他降溫。再把窗戶拉開一點，讓空氣流通。<br/>
<br/>
一連串的動作下來，眼見敬騰的表情和緩了不少，他才放心。<br/>
方大同醒覺自己還是光裸著身子，不禁臉紅，急急抽起床墊上的薄被子圍好，坐在床沿觀望敬騰的病況。<br/>
窗戶透進微風輕拂的沁涼，配合額上的冰枕，病人的體溫下降了點，真正的陷入了黑甜的夢鄉，沒再翻來覆去或夢囈。<br/>
<br/>
方大同舒心，愛憐的凝望他安靜的睡臉，捨不得移開視線。<br/>
伸出指尖隔著半厘米的距離，沿著臉龐的弧與筆直的鼻線撫摸。<br/>
敬騰，我回來了。</p><p>即使你跟那女孩多麼好，只要我變回來了，你最後的選擇仍會是我，對吧?<br/>
他倚著床沿，看著看著，漸漸閉上眼眸，疲倦的睡去了。<br/>
<br/>
在他的鼻翼穩定的翕動呼息，跌進深沈的深層睡眠後，<br/>
床上的病人按著跳得快蹦出來的心臟，瞳孔亂轉，緊張的拼命交替氧氣。<br/>
眨動幾下長睫，睜大眼眸偷瞄向地上熟睡的男人…..<br/>
*　　　　　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　　　　　 *<br/>
「喵……」<br/>
方大同用手掌揉搓酸脹的眼皮，翻身，熟練的伸展四肢，弓起背，迎接美好的早晨。<br/>
嗯，他的貓掌毛茸茸的很舒服哦。<br/>
咦…又是毛茸茸的!!?「喵!?」<br/>
<br/>
「喵吼!?」方大同不敢置信的怒吼，眼見自己又活脫脫變回了一只可愛小貓咪。<br/>
萬念俱灰的呆在當場，不懂反應…這、這是為什麼!?<br/>
我昨晚不是憑著意志力變回人類了嗎，怎麼一覺醒來還是貓咪，難道昨晚的事是南柯一夢嗎?<br/>
<br/>
那敬騰怎樣了，他的病好了嗎?<br/>
方大同無暇顧及自己的命途坎坷了，雙腿一撐跳上床鋪，卻不見昨天病到死去活來的男人。他懊惱的跳下床，用雙掌拼命扒，扒開了沒有關牢的房門，心情非常抑鬱的踱步到大廳。<br/>
聽見蕭敬騰邊在廚房弄貓咪的早餐，邊跟夏姐通話<br/>
「嗯，全病好啦，都有準時吃藥，當然啦。嗯、沒問題我很精神。」<br/>
他一手拿電話一手拿盤子，用腳粗魯的踢開廚房的門，在看到自己那張臭得皺成一團的臉時嚇了一跳，「嗄!?夏姐我不說囉，Bail在發脾氣，先掰。」<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰挑起眉，把盤子擱好，然後遲疑的叫「……Bail?」<br/>
方大同沒好氣的回他一聲，沒精打采的「喵…」<br/>
是啦是啦，你幹嘛叫得那麼小心翼翼。我原來已經不是bail的，今早起來又變回bail了，哼。<br/>
你完全不知道昨晚是誰痛得快要跳樓了，還要餵你吃藥吧，竟然還在向夏姐說謊。<br/>
我要變回人類!我要變回人類!!然後好好罵你。<br/>
<br/>
蕭敬騰眼見bail如常的吃完了牛奶糊和果物棒，坐在地上洗臉。<br/>
洗好臉就對著自己的兩只手掌用力的瞪瞪瞪瞪，嘴唇蠕動不停細叫，「喵…喵、喵」，像在念什麼咒語，不斷發射精神電波。<br/>
他沈痛的嘆口氣，思索一會，急忙抄起手機，跑到房間關好門，撥電話。</p><p> </p><p>對於敬騰抱著電話遠離自己這件事很敏感，方大同當然躡手躡腳的在門邊偷聽。</p><p>可男人躲在房間的另個角落，離自己太遠了，只能模糊的聽到「對，我是敬騰...」</p><p> </p><p>「對昨晚...」</p><p>「之前照顧得很好呀...」</p><p>「不要這樣...自主嗎?獨立，嗯，我明白了。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同驚愕的瞪大雙眼。</p><p>不禁豎起渾身毛髮<strong><b>、</b></strong>眥目俱裂、生氣的嘶嘶細叫。</p><p> </p><p>妳這個惡毒的女人竟然唆擺敬騰不要對我那麼好。</p><p>什麼自主什麼獨立。分明是妳想把他從我身邊搶走的藉口。</p><p>我不犯妳，妳竟然來犯我了!!!</p><p>*                         *                     *</p><p>說的是讓自己可以「獨立」與「自主」。你可有聽過家貓需要這兩樣東西。</p><p>寵物就是讓主人疼愛的，不是用來製造家庭分裂的。可是敬騰卻實實在在的聽信了那毫無根據的理論，開始了早出晚歸的生活。每天早上七時出門晚上至少十二時才會歸家。說的是為了新專輯打拼和宣傳，但很多時候他回家時總帶著一股香水味。</p><p> </p><p>方大同的傷口痊癒了，因為被照顧得異常周全竟連疤痕也淡淡的，讓他想要扒開舊患使出苦肉計也沒計可施。失去了「病患」的身份，他更沒有立場撒嬌了。而敬騰在一再向醫生確定他的身體無礙後也放鬆了原來的著緊，眼神不再圍著自己打轉。這是標準的好了傷疤忘了痛，只是，是忘了Bail的痛。</p><p> </p><p>自此，只要是敬騰晚歸的那天，他都空腹躺在玄關。</p><p>待敬騰回來看到病懨感極重的自己。</p><p>看他拎起那沒被碰過的貓食盆時，那心軟、心疼的樣子聊以安慰。</p><p> </p><p>若然嗅到那股難聞至極的香水味，他會在敬騰微笑遞上牛奶時一把撥走，任奶白色的液體灑他渾身，然後鬱鬱寡歡的去睡。若然沒有，他才會勉為其難的舐幾口，當作是讓自己生存下去的資源罷。</p><p> </p><p>敬騰常撫著自己瘦弱的背瘠說「我不在家時，你也得吃東西啊。不然會生病的。我近來在準備新專輯，可能冷落了你...可你不能太任性啊...」</p><p>方大同把臉埋在前小腿間沒有回應。</p><p> </p><p>他想，以前我也有自己的音樂、有自己的新專輯，也有尊嚴。愛上你後我已超支了一切。現在才來說我「任性」太遲了，愛你的我從沒有「懂事」的時候。</p><p> </p><p>「不如我們來洗澡吧?」蕭敬騰忽然笑逐顏開的對他說。</p><p>手下油膩的毛髮感讓他想起，已經有三天沒替bail洗澡，他一定渾身不舒服。</p><p>剛想把bail抱起，卻發現它已閉上雙眼靜靜的睡去了。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰無奈的微笑，搖頭。</p><p>*                         *                   *</p><p>跟蕭敬騰有了心結。方大同再也不跟「保皇黨」的東區跟北灰說話了。</p><p>反正聽回來的也只是「你多體諒主人」這些聽得厭了的勸喻。</p><p>可他並非我的主人，而是我的伴侶，妳們如何也不會懂的。</p><p> </p><p>於是它只可看看報章解悶。</p><p>那天，看到報紙娛樂版大字標題的寫道「蕭敬騰地下女友曝光」</p><p>他的雙掌都在打顫了，幾乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。但那些偷拍的圖片清晰告訴他，並沒有搞錯，即使畫面多麼糊也認得那對相牽的甜蜜身影。</p><p> </p><p>那美麗的模特倚在敬騰身旁喁喁私語的樣子好親暱。</p><p>有種自然而然的和諧氛圍。把他的眼晴閃痛了。</p><p> </p><p>敬騰對此新聞的回應是「不贊成偷拍」與「我們是關係良好的朋友」。</p><p>可是他記得敬騰曾對他說，他不會談地下的感情，因為感情沒有分「地上」、「地下」，這只是「我們的感情」。所以說，他的原則其實並不只應用在自己身上，而是在每個愛侶身上也可實行。真是個痴心專一的好男友，不捨得愛人受一絲委屈的。</p><p> </p><p>可你卻寧願我委屈。</p><p>方大同喵喵悲鳴，從陽台躍下地而，途中掃跌了幾盆小盆栽。</p><p>踏過一片狼藉的地面，他毫不猶豫的衝到唱片架前，扒開了玻璃櫃門。</p><p>把敬騰收藏的CD都胡亂撥出來，再吃力的從那接近百片的唱片中挑出他最心愛的幾十只。用嘴咬開那些膠膜或紙盒。</p><p> </p><p>在他忙碌得不可開交之際。</p><p>北灰不知何時靜靜的踱步到了自己身後，輕說「大同，別這樣做。」</p><p>方大同轉頭，只見那雙貓眼深不可測，似黑洞般譎秘，讓他忽然渾身發寒。</p><p>晶瑩剔透的貓眼盯得他僵立於原地一時沒法稍動。</p><p> </p><p>「你會後悔的。」東區也站過來了。</p><p>用同樣深邃的目光直視他的靈魂。</p><p> </p><p>過了很久，他抽動一下鼻頭。別過來臉說。</p><p>「我不要再聽妳們說話。」</p><p>妳們又能明白我的感受嗎。</p><p>是否太久沒聽她們的聲音了，為何她倆嗓子竟變得如此粗糙。</p><p> </p><p>不管了。</p><p>方大同專心一致的扒出光滑的CD，然後亮出鋒利的指甲，狠狠的在其上留下四指刮痕，直到確定這片光盤已被毀壞，沒法再運作為止。</p><p> </p><p>在破壞到第三片時，他開始控制不了的眼眶泛濕。</p><p>他知道哪些是敬騰最愛的CD，是因為這都是他以前找遍大江南北買回來的。敬騰愛上網聽一些外國歌手的老歌，然後寫出單子拜託他工幹時收集。有很多都已絕版了，是他死活跟老板講價割愛或是託樂友讓出來的。雖然辛苦，但只要看到男孩快樂滿足的笑容，他就甘願了。</p><p> </p><p>這些也是他最寶貴珍惜的回憶啊。</p><p>每一片都記載著一點甜蜜。</p><p>原來不知不覺已有這樣多了。</p><p> </p><p>他自虐的每片提起來隔著淚仔細看封面，也看封底的曲目。</p><p>再把那片保存良好的CD毀得面目全非。</p><p>直到指甲都開始磨圓了......</p><p>*                             *                     *</p><p>蕭敬騰被這偷拍的新聞折騰得快累垮。</p><p>在公司開會到凌晨兩時才回家。</p><p>手機中有很多朋友親戚傳來的安慰問侯他也沒心情看。</p><p>只要回家就能好好休息了，這信念支持著他克服整天面對傳媒的焦慮。</p><p> </p><p>開了門。</p><p>他目定口呆。</p><p>家已不成家樣，盆栽跟CD殘破一地。</p><p>似剛經歷完地震般破爛。</p><p> </p><p>他不敢置信的開了燈、蹣跚著奔過去，把CD抱入懷中仔細看。</p><p>也許只是摔下來了沒有刮花吧。拜託、千萬不要.......不要....</p><p>可是翻了面、每片都印著明顯的指模與尖銳痕跡。</p><p> </p><p>他呆若木雞。</p><p>東區與北灰感應到他絕望的心情，在身邊不斷喵喵叫。</p><p>蕭敬騰摀著嘴，遂一仔細檢查了地上的每一片。</p><p>無一倖免。</p><p> </p><p>他萬念俱灰的站起來，跌跌撞撞的走到房間。</p><p>拖出一床棉被，拖到客廳中央，把CD都圍攏到自己身旁。</p><p>然後蓋上棉被，裹緊那些再也回不來的回憶。</p><p> </p><p>然後放聲痛哭。</p><p>崩潰痛哭。</p><p> </p><p>捲在廁所角落的方大同也默默的流淚。</p><p>同樣哭得肩膀顫抖。</p><p> </p><p>我後悔了。可我已沒有回頭路。</p><p>敬騰，這是你不愛我的代價。</p><p>*                          *                    *</p><p>自那天後，方大同再也聽不到東區跟北灰的說話了。</p><p>其實根本是無法溝通。他聽到的都是她們的喵喵叫，沒法拼湊成一句話。</p><p>她們似失去了魔法加持，變成普通的貓咪了。</p><p> </p><p>敬騰也沒再撫摸自己跟寵溺的說話。</p><p>看到滿滿沒被碰過的食盆也只是一聲不發的拿去倒掉。</p><p>晚上轉睡到沙發上，把房間完全讓給自己。</p><p>也不會再替自己溫柔無比的洗澡了。</p><p> </p><p>方大同活在自己孤獨的世界中。</p><p>如果這是懲罰，再怎麼嚴重，兩星期總夠了吧。</p><p>雖然如此想，可是他也拉不下臉去撒嬌。</p><p>僅有的尊嚴不容許他似寵物般為了得主人疼愛而放軟身段。</p><p> </p><p>就這樣吧。</p><p> </p><p>煩躁的心情快要爆炸。躺在陽台上懶懶的曬太陽翻滾。</p><p>眼前卻忽然閃過一抹敏捷的黑影!!!!</p><p>他瞇起雙眼謹慎的審視這只在突然出現的動物。</p><p> </p><p>客廳中傳來敬騰被嚇到的輕叫。</p><p>他警覺的撐起小身子蹦下去地板。</p><p>甫入客廳便見精神萎靡的敬騰面臉蒼白的站在沙發上。</p><p>帶點慌張的神色、眉心夾得很緊。</p><p> </p><p>方大同順著他的眼神望去。</p><p>赫見一只小老鼠在電視櫃下方橫衝直撞。</p><p>對呀，敬騰最怕老鼠了。</p><p> </p><p>他深呼吸，平復狂跳不休的心臟。</p><p>腦袋沸騰的發燙。一股與生俱來的衝動與力量邁向四肢。</p><p>他是貓咪，就該抓老鼠。</p><p> </p><p>於是他不容自己思考的奔了過去。</p><p>用雙掌嘗試撈起這只邪惡的小動物。但老鼠瘋狂的蹦來跳去的，完全沒法控制。</p><p>他懊惱的撐出雙腿擋住它的去路，發現自己短胖的雙腿太好使了，幾乎一擋就把它的逃生路都截斷了。</p><p> </p><p>難道是他也漸漸長大了，腿也變得長長的了。</p><p>一伸掌就把老鼠給壓住，它吱吱狂叫。</p><p> </p><p>這時蕭敬騰才醒覺他想做什麼。</p><p>從沙發上跳下來跟它說「Bail別捉了，算了、放了它吧!!」</p><p> </p><p>聽到好久不曾聽見的召喚。</p><p>方大同心中一陣激動。晃神間，掌心毫無預警的微痛。</p><p>原來那只老鼠轉過頭來咬了自己一口。</p><p> </p><p>方大同看著這只討厭的生物。</p><p>怒的眼紅了。</p><p> </p><p>竟敢反咬我一口?</p><p>我還沒決定殺你，你就來傷害我了。</p><p>不可原諒。</p><p> </p><p>他舉高掌伸出鋒利如刀的爪子。</p><p>啪一聲拍打下去。老鼠受不了如此強橫的攻擊力，淒厲的尖叫，四肢亂撐。</p><p>方大同露出玩味的微笑，狠狠的把它的兩只前肢拍扁。</p><p>血從破壞的皮囊中噴出來，灑了他一臉。</p><p> </p><p>「別再打了，它死了!!」</p><p> </p><p>可是他毫無知覺的重覆舉高雙掌，用力的啪啪啪啪啪撃打下去。</p><p>老鼠原來高高鼓起的背部，軟成一片流溢的血肉。</p><p> </p><p>「bail!!! 停手!!快住手!!!」</p><p> </p><p>敬騰喝止的聲音很遠。</p><p>暢快的感覺垂手可得。</p><p> </p><p>「啪!!!啪!!!啪!!!」他繼續竭而不捨的拍擊它的頭部。</p><p>血漿從那兒濺出來，滿身滿櫃都沾上了腥臭。</p><p>但他樂此不彼，還意得志滿的勾起嘴角。</p><p>直到老鼠成了一團模糊的血肉才停下來。</p><p> </p><p>看吧，這就是你挑戰我的後果。</p><p> </p><p>它扭頭看向臉色發青微顫的敬騰。</p><p>以為他是因為老鼠而嚇得站不牢。</p><p> </p><p>它咧開嘴角輕說，</p><p>「不用怕，它死了。」</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰看著這張流淌著血液的臉、那歡快的笑容。</p><p>終於忍不住奔到廁所嘔吐起來。</p><p>*                            *                         *</p><p>蕭敬騰在廁所中乾嘔不斷、稍作清理，洗過臉後踏出客廳。</p><p>眼神從他身上停留一秒後便別過臉，抽起桌面的鎖匙開門離開了。</p><p> </p><p>「啪!」被關門過大的聲響嚇著，呆若木雞的方大同才驚醒過來。</p><p>它看著滿手腥臭的血液，抬頭看電視平面瑩幕中被灑了一臉鮮紅的自己。</p><p>原來就不乾爽的毛毛變得更黏稠了，糾成一團用爪子也梳理不開。</p><p>渾身都好髒好臭。好臭、好臭。</p><p>如果自己是敬騰，也不願意抱起這樣一只好像從臭水溝中撈出來的貓吧。</p><p> </p><p>它是不是已經長大了，變得不可愛了?</p><p>所以敬騰開始討厭起自己，不再瞧自己一眼。</p><p>它比老鼠還更像老鼠了。</p><p> </p><p>方大同靜靜的收攏起雙腿，伸出爪子意圖鬆開油膩的髮。</p><p>對了!!貓咪會伸舌頭替自己洗澡。它很勉強的伸出舌頭舐向身上污穢的部份，但功效不大。</p><p> </p><p>胡亂舐了幾口，發現自己完全不懂，因為從一開始便是敬騰替自己洗澡的。怎麼辦?</p><p>它急得快眼泛淚光了。</p><p> </p><p>它以為敬騰至少會過來再勾起溫暖的微笑說「Bail好厲害哦。」</p><p>然後像以前一樣摸摸自己的頭的。或者敬騰會發現自己太髒了，於是決定帶它洗去污垢，讓它可以清爽舒服的跳入他的懷中。</p><p> </p><p>為什麼這些都沒法實現呢。</p><p>它已經那麼勇敢的那麼乖巧的替他拍死了老鼠呀。</p><p> </p><p>最後只得到了敬騰那蘊含著厭惡、可憐跟同情的一瞥。</p><p> </p><p>方大同呆看自己滿身的髒兮兮。完全沒法清理。</p><p>一眨眼，水珠就掉出來。</p><p>不知道淚水可以清洗掉血跡嗎。</p><p> </p><p>我只是想保護敬騰啊。</p><p>*                    *                  *</p><p>不只呆坐了多久，直到血跡都乾掉了，方大同才想到他也許可以用貓食盆中的水稍為清理，於是蹣跚的踱步過去。</p><p> </p><p>此時，門把被扭動的聲音傳來。</p><p>敬騰要回來了。</p><p> </p><p>想到他如此厭惡自己，方大同也不想他看到不開心的東西，於是掉頭打算奔回陽台。</p><p>在他快要成功鑽回陽台之際，敬騰卻奔過來從後把自己摟得緊緊的!!</p><p>抱了好久。</p><p> </p><p>它聽到敬騰用沙啞的嗓音說「Bail好乖，我替你洗澡吧。」</p><p>方大同雙眼都亮了。</p><p>敬騰還是不捨得我呀，終究他是不捨得我的。</p><p>「喵喵~~!」它快樂的用大嗓子喵了幾聲表達自己有多興奮。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰微笑，把它從懷中轉過來深深的看他。</p><p>剛才那些負面情緒都消失無蹤了，只剩下一種感傷。</p><p> </p><p>它伸出貓掌按在敬騰的眼角，就像它以前每一次為眼淺的他抹淚一樣，可是這次卻沒有淚水掉出來。</p><p>他為什麼如此痛苦?</p><p>方大同搞不懂。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰把它的小掌挪開，繼續維持著溫暖得像太陽的笑容。</p><p>帶它進浴室中放在地板上，然後細心的調水溫。</p><p> </p><p>小小的空間漸變得霧氣氤氳。</p><p> </p><p>方大同抬頭看忙碌的男人的背影。</p><p>以前，敬騰在自己面前永遠是最真實的，如今他的眼神跟笑容不一致了。</p><p>*                  *                          *</p><p>一如既往的，好小只的自己坐在敬騰的大腿上。</p><p>被揉搓了渾身豐盈的泡沫，又變成了只露出一雙水靈眼睛的小雪獸。眨巴著眼晴乖巧等待溫水淋滿身上的暢快感。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰抓起蓮蓬頭洗去自己身上的沐浴露，轉頭看它如此專注的瞪著自己看，不禁被逗出樂笑，仰手搔弄他敏感的下巴，說「你望不累哎?」</p><p> </p><p>巴里晃晃頭，喵喵輕叫躲開搔癢攻撃。</p><p>不累、一點也不累。它還想看出敬騰埋藏在心中的奧秘。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰眨眨眼晴，單手輕撫它的小臉，自然的彎身啾了它的耳尖一口。</p><p>「洗澡開心吧。」</p><p>「喵~~」小巴里很熱烈的應和著，耳背被烙下親吻的位置滾燙起來。它也想多靠近這個充滿魅力的男人。於是它伸出粉舌，俯近身子，輕舐了他臉頰一下。</p><p> </p><p>「誒?」敬騰有一剎那被舔得呆了，然後臉龐泛出微紅，「咳咳...」</p><p>方大同覺得臉紅著卻裝作若無其事的男孩真的好可愛。</p><p>於是重施故技，伸出小舌頭乘敬騰很細心的為自己沖身時，掃過他的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>這次敬騰是嚇得手也抖顫了，臉更紅了。輕聲教訓說「bail別玩了。」</p><p>在佈滿香氣而且視野模糊的浴室中，所有東西都被柔化了，敬騰尖削的下巴輪廓也變得非常美好。引得它忍不住想嚐一口。</p><p>於是它就順從心底的願望去做了。</p><p> </p><p>「喂...」敬騰用手背擦過被非禮的下巴，很虛弱的警告了一聲。</p><p>可是這對方大同卻構不成任何威脅。以他對敬騰的了解，如果他遇上真正不喜歡的事物總會直接走開，不做任何無謂的交涉，所以說他其實還沒有那麼討厭。</p><p>反正自己是小貓咪，偶而舐一下主人表示親密也是很正常的吧。</p><p> </p><p>於是它乘著敬騰替他搓洗小腿得彎下身時，用雙掌按在他肩上，然後用舌尖確切的描繪起那夢寐以求的性感鎖骨。一口連著一口小小的舔。</p><p> </p><p>「癢...」蕭敬騰首先縮起肩膀，發現怎樣也逃避不了巴里壓在身上的攻撃。他伸手拎著它的頸背，卻沒法阻止靈活的舌尖，只好無奈的向下望著，直到它願意消停為止。</p><p> </p><p>就這樣被舌尖輕描慢寫的滑過肌膚。</p><p>配合著熾熱的鼻息跟濕潤的空氣。</p><p>蕭敬騰的手有一下沒一下的撫摸著BAIL的濕髮及頸背。</p><p>他的的頭自然的向後仰挨著浴缸邊，從前一幕幕就如此湧了上來。</p><p> </p><p>他呼吸都是濃甜的桃子味道。</p><p>嗅得多就像上了隱般意識昏昏沈沈的。</p><p> </p><p>「呀...呼」忽然之間，一陣致命的快感讓他的輕呼忍不住漏出牙關。</p><p>乳尖被含著被溫熱的軟塊刮過，感覺太強烈了。</p><p>BAIL趴在胸膛上努力的好像在啃咬吃食著那敏感的部位。</p><p>那一陣強似一陣的快意令他悶哼起來，腰肢軟了，想要使點力氣把它拎開，卻又莫名沈醉在這刺激的觸電感中。「嗚...」</p><p>反正...給BAIL舔幾口又不會如何......</p><p> </p><p>腦袋混沌之際......</p><p>放在洗手盆旁邊的手機鈴聲大響、震動!!</p><p>「!!!」蕭敬騰一個激靈從溫暖的中掙起身，抹把臉，輕把同樣嚇到的BAIL挪開。</p><p>踏出去抓起手機，看到來電者是誰。</p><p>抄起浴巾圍到腰間，推開門濕漉漉的離開浴室。</p><p> </p><p>呼，他剛才竟然一時意亂情迷了，幸好有電話。</p><p>他搖搖頭，按下接聽鍵。</p><p>「喂，嗯，在洗澡...」</p><p> </p><p>「是的，我打算把BA...它送走...對、沒辦法。」</p><p>「因為近來情緒好波動，我很擔心。」</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰回看半掩的浴室門一眼。</p><p>掩好收音位，「等等，我先入房間再說...」</p><p> </p><p>聽著敬騰的腳步聲漸遠。</p><p>方大同不敢置信的瞪圓眼睛。</p><p>敬騰要把我送走了....要把我送走了... 要把我送走了要把我送走了要把我送走了...</p><p>腦中不斷重覆這殘忍的一句。</p><p>所以他剛才如此痛苦的看著我，因為這是最後一次了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是、是那個女人嗎，是她唆使敬騰把我攆走的?</p><p>肯定就是這樣。</p><p> </p><p>方大同收緊雙掌，瞇起眼眸，眸中漏出殺意。</p><p>不可原諒、不可原諒、不可原諒。</p><p>*                      *                 *</p><p>兩星期後</p><p> </p><p>「今天姐姐上來吃晚飯哦，我們不會...就是...你知道的...」</p><p>蕭敬騰有點尷尬的跟它交代了這一句，然後把它挪進廚房裡面。</p><p>指了指異常豐富的盆中晚餐，然後便關上門坎了。</p><p> </p><p>這次的燭光晚餐聽說是他的女友硬拗來的。</p><p>女人就是如此反覆無常的生物，上次還聲淚俱下的說我以後會相信你。</p><p>但當心裡埋下了懷疑的種子，那糾纏場樹根就只有愈生愈多的份，沒法根除。</p><p>果不其然，隔了不久，她又對神秘的蕭家起疑了，決定上來吃飯以確立一下女主人的身份，好讓心中那怒張的樹根不會穿破身體。</p><p> </p><p>可是這次。</p><p>倒合了方大同的心意。</p><p>*                     *                  *</p><p>喝了濃郁的牛尾湯。</p><p>女人優雅的拈起塗了牛油的麵包，慢慢吃。</p><p>輕笑說「湯味道有點怪，苦苦的。」</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰搔搔頭，笑了。</p><p>「第一次學著煮啦...」</p><p> </p><p>然後開始聊起宣傳新專輯的趣事。</p><p>「對了，我上佼哥節目說了跟廣仲打球的事，好好笑...」</p><p> </p><p>說著，女友忽然捂著嘴狂嘔一聲。「嘔!!」</p><p>翻出白眼，身體軟掉向地板歪斜而去，然後噗通倒在地上。</p><p>手腳輕微抽搐，口邊淌出一抹白涎。</p><p> </p><p>「敬...」女友只來得及吐出一聲便暈倒過去了。</p><p>*                 *                *</p><p> </p><p>當蕭敬騰深宵回來時。</p><p>BAIL在很悠閒的抱著敬騰買給他的小狗公仔在睡覺。</p><p> </p><p>床旁邊躺著兩個小型行李箱。</p><p>裡邊都是自己的東西，一些貓盆、小貓衣服以及它最喜歡的零食。</p><p>敬騰都整理好了，代表要把它送走的日子不遠了。</p><p>可是報復成功的它這晚睡得特別甜，臨睡前還看了電視「名模於蕭敬騰家中吃下過量老鼠藥 深宵急症室搶救」的新聞。</p><p> </p><p>敬騰氣急敗壞的推開門。</p><p>看著床上的它半晌，然後伸出雙手把它拎起來再摔地上。</p><p> </p><p>這一摔令方大同確切的痛醒過來了，敬騰從未試過用如此粗暴的手段對自己。</p><p>「嘶......!!」</p><p>它翻過身，全身的毛髮都豎起來，背部高高鼓起，露出一排尖牙，憤怒的嘶嘶叫。</p><p>你的女人入急症室了，你不用陪她嗎，大情聖。</p><p>趕回來對我發脾氣有什麼用。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰看他形神俱似的在對自己咧嘴亂叫。</p><p>咬著下唇用手耙過頭髮。</p><p>「你還要裝嗎?事到如今你還想騙誰!!?」</p><p> </p><p>方大同不明所以的用前掌撓著床的欄杆，身子一翻又要爬上床。</p><p>他不懂敬騰說什麼，他從沒有在裝。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「老鼠藥是你放入湯中的吧?」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰淡淡的說出這句。</p><p> </p><p>方大同的動作凝滯半秒，然後無比優雅的挑起尾巴。</p><p>鑽入被窩中。</p><p> </p><p>貓是聽不懂人話的。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰單膝壓在床上，扒開被子。</p><p>雙手不容拒絕的壓著它的臉，不顧BAIL的掙扎，迫它直視自己的眼眸。</p><p> </p><p>「方大同，是你下毒的。」</p><p>*                    *               *</p><p>方大同只感到寒意從頭頂一直鑽到腳尖。</p><p>然後渾身冷得微顫，毛髮再也溫暖不了他。敬騰絕望的眼神令他瞬間冰封。</p><p>它能從他的眼中讀出瘋狂的恨意。</p><p> </p><p>他是如何知道我是大同的。</p><p>我已經變成BAIL了啊。</p><p> </p><p>方大同皺緊眉頭。</p><p>蕭敬騰看他全沒回應，開始咄咄逼人「我知道你聽懂了。」</p><p>他捏著它的貓耳朵捏緊。方大同細咆著要把他撥開，卻力不從心。</p><p>身體扭來扭去卻逃不開審判。</p><p>敬騰貼近他極其敏感的耳朵暴吼「跟我說話!!別再喵喵喵喵!!」</p><p> </p><p>那毫不留情的咆哮簡直是一種暴力。</p><p>方大同一時只覺耳膜嗡嗡作響什麼也聽不到。</p><p>然後喉嚨一陣緊縮，敬騰伸手握緊他幼小的頸項。</p><p>霎時不能呼吸，方大同陷入了極致的恐慌中!!!</p><p> </p><p>為什麼要這樣對我。</p><p>它的雙腿用力的亂撐著，臉色泛白。</p><p>痛苦間聽到敬騰沙聲要求著「開口跟我說人話!!」</p><p> </p><p>快要死了。好辛苦。</p><p>出氣多入氣少的方大同視野開始模糊，紅霧霸佔了眼眸。</p><p>我也要跟那女人一起下地獄了麼...</p><p>頸上的力度加重了一分。</p><p>它困難至極的開口說「不......」</p><p> </p><p>然後那緊縛的環放開了。</p><p>它才知道自己真的說的把「不」字說出口了。</p><p>再不是喵喵叫。</p><p>*                    *                    *</p><p>「你終於說出來了。」</p><p>蕭敬騰鬆手，看到方大同頸上那一勒紅痕。</p><p>皺起眉頭。</p><p> </p><p>「不...」方大同用雙掌撫上脖子上疼痛的部位。</p><p>他摸著毫無變化的喉嚨，不敢置信自己真的說出人話了。</p><p>「敬...騰...?」雖然因為三個多月未曾說過，所以發音怪怪的，可這確實不再是貓咪界的語言了。</p><p> </p><p>「跟我去警局，現在。」</p><p>蕭敬騰抓起他的手腕把他拉起來，冷靜的從衣櫥中抽起一套踢恤牛仔褲扔上床。</p><p>方大同還處於自己可以說回人話的震撼中久久不能回神。</p><p>踢恤不打一聲招呼便套上自己小巧的頭，方大同掙扎著揮開。</p><p>「那是人類...的衣服...」</p><p> </p><p>人類尺寸那麼大，他這樣小只如何穿。</p><p>敬騰是不是氣瘋了。</p><p> </p><p>「你、再說一次...?」</p><p>蕭敬騰的手輕顫不休，說話都像哽了個核桃般又苦又澀。</p><p> </p><p>「我說這是人類的衣服...」</p><p>方大同把衣服扒走。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰以大手覆蓋上半邊臉，閉上眼睛說「你從來不是貓。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同惶恐的似坐入了無底的黑洞。</p><p> </p><p>「你是人的身體，從來不是貓。你到如今還不知道嗎?」</p><p>*                            *                   *</p><p> </p><p>不可能不可能不可能。</p><p>方大同腦中就充斥著這三個字。</p><p> </p><p>他怎麼會是人類的身體。</p><p>他是BAIL，這名字還是敬騰替他取的呢。他有美麗的白色毛髮，夾雜灰色的紋理，和一對湛藍得像玻璃珠晶瑩的眼晴。敬騰也讚過他很可愛的呀。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰看他茫然得像失了魂，抓起旁邊的梳妝鏡，放他面前。</p><p>「你看看自己，是大同的樣子。」</p><p> </p><p>可是無論方大同如何聚精會神的看......</p><p>他還是Bail。還是小巧得只有兩只手掌大的小奶貓的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>「你騙我...我還是貓。」</p><p>方大同的雙眼開始濕潤起來，他推開毫無用處的鏡子，忽然感覺房間的空氣好稀薄，他好想遠離敬騰，好想遠離這個世界。</p><p>於是他以貓的姿態躍到地上，鑽過門的隙縫出客廳。</p><p> </p><p>它什麼也不要聽。</p><p>它還是貓咪一只。</p><p> </p><p>「你是人，大同。認清楚事實好嗎?」</p><p>蕭敬騰追出去，跟著他走到陽台。怒極反而冷靜下來，用壓抑的聲線輕說。</p><p>在他快要躍上平時熟悉的專屬位置時，一把攔腰將他抱下來!</p><p> </p><p>「我是貓!!我是貓啊，不然你怎抱得起我!?」</p><p>方大同的淚滑下臉頰，就是不肯直視他，只顧掙脫，想撲上自己的窩中。</p><p> </p><p>「那是因為你...已瘦得不成人樣了...」</p><p>蕭敬騰說到一半幾乎說不下去。</p><p>可事實是，大同因為每天只吸取非常少量的養份，已經瘦得全身上下只剩骨頭沒有一點脂肪了。他的雙頰是下陷的，灰黑的眼窩卻突出來，大腿快比自己手臂弱小。彷彿只剩下一層皮了。</p><p> </p><p>他每天把大同抱來抱去是因為醫生說，他隨便一摔便有骨折的可能。</p><p> </p><p>方大同摀著耳朵。不願意聽他的歪理。</p><p>淚流得很兇，濡濕了他柔軟好摸的毛毛。</p><p>「你說謊...我是...」</p><p> </p><p>「你不是貓，你只是個精神病患!!」</p><p> </p><p>在敬騰說出這句的同時，方大同呆然抬頭看。</p><p>只見黑夜中敬騰臉頰上滑下的晶瑩，讓他的心痛得快要裂開了。</p><p> </p><p>「你聽清楚了，你只是個精神病。」</p><p>他不想說出口，可是沒辨法。</p><p>蕭敬騰深吸口氣，靜靜的哭了。</p><p>*                   *                    *</p><p>方大同的所有掙扎都停下來。</p><p>彷彿失掉了靈魂，只管眼神空洞，喪失了焦點。</p><p>眼神渙散的發呆，嘴中溜出來的細細碎碎的說話，好似把話從口中嚼爛了再把渣滓吐出來似的，喃喃自語。</p><p> </p><p>「我是bail不是方大同...我是bail不是方大同...我是bail不是方大同...我是bail不是方大同...我是bail不是方大同...我是bail不是方大同...我是bail不是方大同...」</p><p> </p><p>「方大同」不能愛著敬騰、不能待在他的家中、也不能跟敬騰抱著一起睡。</p><p>這樣的「方大同」他不想要當，這身份他早就放棄了。</p><p>為什麼他不可以安心的做敬騰乖巧的貓咪。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰放開手，任瘦弱的他跌到地板上。</p><p>看他捲縮成一圈嘴角抽搐的繼續說著同一句話。</p><p> </p><p>他痛心的抹走眼淚。</p><p>決定用最極置的方法迫他清醒過來。</p><p> </p><p>「如果你是bail，從這裡跳下去就不會死!!你不是貓咪嗎?你真是貓就跳一次給我看!!」</p><p>蕭敬騰把窗戶推得大開，指著外面惡狠狠的說。</p><p>他說不信大同會不顧生命安全的跳下去。</p><p> </p><p>大同裝瘋賣傻的目的，只是不想回警局認罪吧。</p><p> </p><p>方大同深深的抬頭看他，平靜的開口。</p><p>「跳了就是bail了嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>這毫無邏輯的一句話，蕭敬騰不想分析，只是默然點點頭。</p><p>他的腦中在運轉著，在想著，待會得用幼繩綁起大同的手腕，給他套衣服，帶去警局，再來通知大同的家人......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下一秒，方大同就在他眼前，</p><p> </p><p>毫不猶豫的跳下去了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*                        *                   *</p><p>你有聽說過嗎?</p><p> </p><p>台灣最高級的墓園中最好的位置，終於以天價被拍賣下來了。</p><p>聽說那位置是黑箱作業買回來的，交易也是暗中進行的。</p><p> </p><p>碑上的名字寫的是「蕭 巴里」，照片上是小貓。到底是哪個身家雄厚的蕭家出的錢，裡頭躺著什麼人，消息倒是完全封鎖了，沒人知道內情。</p><p>而且「巴里」看上去也不是真名，而是小名。多神秘。</p><p> </p><p>最詭異的是墳旁竟然擺著一個小型的貓窩。</p><p>還有好多貓玩具。</p><p>一堆發白了完全認不出樣子的即影即有相片。</p><p> </p><p>你說這樣很恐怖吧。</p><p>這個躺在墳中的人不是個貓痴、就肯定是讓貓一起陪葬了。</p><p> </p><p>*                       *                     *</p><p> </p><p>很多很多年後。</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰還記得，</p><p> </p><p>大同跳下去的那刻，自己只來得及抓住他的右手。</p><p>可是沒有用，因為大同整個人懸於半空的拉力太大，自己的半個身子都給拉出窗外了。</p><p> </p><p>大同向上看他，可是他完全看不清楚他的樣子，因為視線給奔流的淚水淹沒了。</p><p>他隱若感到那眼神是那種，他下通告回家後，等了他整天的BAIL奔過來很亮晶晶的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>大同輕說，彷似無聲</p><p>「你記得把要把Bail接回家哦。」</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰心神俱裂的崩潰，胡亂點點頭。</p><p> </p><p>不要、不要這樣對我，不要。</p><p> </p><p>得到了他的首肯，方大同寬心的笑了。手掌從他汗濕的手心中逐寸滑下來。</p><p>漸漸的、緩緩的像繁花那般於空中飄逸，然後摔到地上。</p><p> </p><p>他將一輩子化為敬騰的bail了。這樣很好。</p><p>夫復何求。</p><p>*                         *                    *</p><p>敬騰，我還沒有親口告訴你，我真的好喜歡成為你的小貓。</p><p> </p><p>我很愛看你餵我牛奶時的溫柔表情哦，跟你窩在同一張床上睡特別溫暖、晚上我可以用毛毛來溫暖你。</p><p> </p><p>那些小貓衣服雖然穿上去不舒服可是很好看。我們的照片拍到第四輯了，我最喜歡的是在浴室玩泡泡的那幾幀，你答應過我絕對不可以撕下來。洗澡的時候跟你一起浸在浴缸中我就不怕水了，你替我揉泡泡好舒服哦，一天洗三次也可以呢。對不起刮花了你心愛的CD，其實我好後悔的。我們還有好多電影光碟沒有看完呢。</p><p> </p><p>所以不要把我送走好不好，我真的會很乖的。</p><p>*                             *                        *</p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰的老婆知道他有兩個禁忌。</p><p> </p><p>一是不可以碰他放在櫃中的小貓咪骨灰的小盒子。</p><p>另一個則是不可碰他放在旁邊的兩個行李箱。</p><p> </p><p>那是他原準備跟小貓去夏威夷的行李。</p><p>裡頭還有貓玩具、食盆衣服等等用具。目的地是他知己的老家。</p><p>機票都訂好了。</p><p> </p><p>但蕭太太問不出口的是，兩張機票，除了貓咪，還有誰跟你一起去呢?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>